Memorias
by Ghostbell777
Summary: Cinco años han pasado y ahora una carta le hara volver a un lugar que solo habita en sus recuerdos y revivirá asi lo que ella ha tratado de olvidar en ese tiempo al igual que su hijo , secuela de Adios no es para Siempre.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! , esta vez sí que estoy tardando en subir algo, este sería mi cuarto fic pero quite el primero que había hecho para hacerle algunas correcciones a la historia y de paso al formato pero tranquilos la subiré de nuevo en cuanto este corregida, volviendo a lo primero aquí se verá por todo lo que paso Freya al dejar Ooo y el cómo se conocieron ella y Eliot así como personajes nuevos de eso pueden estar seguros, sin más que decir los dejo con esta introducción y como siempre los personajes de Hora de Aventura pertenecen a Pedlenton Ward. Los personajes creados así como la historia son de mi creación personal.

Introducción. – Recuerdos lejanos.

Comenzaba la mañana de un nuevo día en las vastas tierras de Ooo y podía verse a dos figuras correr por sus campos a punto de chocar entre sí, en tan solo un instante el silencio del lugar se vio interrumpido por el sonido del choque de metal contra metal el cual había hecho un gran eco debido al impacto y a la fuerza del mismo, Ambas figuras se veían frente a frente esperando anticipar los movimientos del otro mientras se observaban con detenimiento estudiando cualquier leve movimiento.

-Lo admito hijo, eres muy bueno pero no lo suficiente para ganarle a tu Padre.

-Siempre hay una primera vez papa, espero que estés listo, -le decía Eliot a su Padre mientras trataba de recuperar algo de energía ya que no deseaba que el notara lo cansado que se encontraba al tratar de contener el impacto de su espada hace un momento.

-¡Vamos, demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz o no podrás vencerme!, -Eliot miro a su padre entendiendo a la perfección lo que quería mientras dejaba su espada clavada al suelo.

-Muy bien pero que quede claro que tú lo dijiste papa, -le respondía mientras tomaba algo de distancia dejando a Finn un poco extrañado por ello.

Eliot comenzó a emitir un aura negra mientras se mantenía de pie viendo a su padre a la distancia el cual comenzaba a ponerse en posición de ataque pero noto algo extraño que lo hizo dudar, Finn no entendía lo que Eliot trataba de hacer pero cuando vio que el aura cobraba más fuerza lo entendió a la perfección y cambio a una posición defensiva mientras el aura oscura empezaba a transformarlo en una especie de caballero oscuro el cual doblaba en altura al héroe de Ooo, Freya ya le había dicho tiempo atrás de lo que él era capaz de hacer cuando entraba a lo que ella llamaba modo oscuro por el uso de esa aura, Finn sabía muy bien lo que su hijo era capaz de hacer en esta forma y debía vencerlo sin vacilar antes de que decidiera usar la segunda o le sería imposible hacer algo para detenerlo. Antes de pensar en una estrategia Eliot comenzó a correr a gran velocidad para golpearlo por lo que se aferró a su posición defensiva tratando de contener el impacto del golpe, un fuerte sonido de choque de metales se escuchó nuevamente en los campos de Ooo donde el héroe había logrado contener por muy poco el fuerte impacto del golpe entumiendo sus brazos a causa de ello, era la primera vez que sentía algo así y eso lo alegraba ya que le demostraba que su hijo tenía un gran potencial para ser un héroe como él.

-Eso estuvo muy bien te felicito, ¡pero tendrás que hacerlo mejor si deseas vencerme!, -le decía a manera de reto sin saber que esto solo haría que Eliot arremetiera con más fuerza en sus ataques dejándolo a la defensiva mientras buscaba con rapidez una brecha en sus ataques para contraatacar.

Finn comenzó a retroceder mientras trataba de recuperar algo de espacio para conectar un golpe pero a la velocidad que Eliot lanzaba sus ataques le hacían imposible pensar en ello, cada golpe que el lanzaba resonaba con fuerza al chocar contra su espada carmesí la cual lograba contener a duras penas sus ataques, tenía que pensar rápido en un plan para igualar la situación y crear espacio entre ellos, Fue en ese instante cuando recordó una técnica que había aprendido tiempo atrás cuando tenía el Enchiridion pero no estaba seguro de si funcionaria, Eliot preparo su último golpe para romper la defensa de su padre y en ese brevísimo momento Finn se preparó para ejecutar su plan mientras bajaba su espada y recibía el ataque de su hijo sin defensa alguna. En ese momento un gran resplandor ilumino el campo donde estaban mientras se veía a los dos ser empujados con fuerza hacia atrás como si algo los hubiese impactado de lleno, El héroe rodo por un largo trecho hasta detenerse con ayuda de su espada tratando de recuperarse para atacar mientras que Eliot se encontraba aturdido y desorientado por lo que acababa de pasar, con algo de dificultad Finn logro reincorporarse y empezó a tomar velocidad para asestar el último golpe que acabaría con la pelea aprovechando que su hijo seguía aturdido como para defenderse del ataque. A solo un par de metros de el dio un gran salto para que su golpe tuviera impulso y una mayor fuerza pero fue bloqueado por la capa de la armadura oscura la cual se movía como si estuviera viva y actuaba a manera de escudo.

-¡Rayos!, olvide que su capa podía hacer eso, necesitare a Scarlet para terminar con esto antes que decidas usar tu otra forma, -le decía Finn mientras sacaba su espada de oro para romper su defensa y dar por terminado el entrenamiento.

Nuevamente trato de tomar impulso para su ataque pero la capa reacciono a lo que intentaba hacer y parte de ella se hundió en la tierra mientras el resto ondeaba alrededor lista para proteger a su portador, algo le decía que el combate estaba muy lejos de terminar y que ahora se pondría más difícil y debía mantenerse alerta a lo que pudiera salir del suelo, busco con la mirada algún indicio que le ayudara a ubicar la dirección del ataque pero solo pudo sentir el golpe antes de lograr ubicarlo. El impacto aunque fuerte no lo había lastimado aunque todavía se encontraba resentido por el golpe de su contraataque y ahora le estaba costando el mantenerse de pie, Eliot ya empezaba a levantarse con ayuda de su capa la cual había formado una especie de tentáculos como apoyo, comenzó a caminar hacia su padre el cual solo podía sonreír al aceptar la victoria de su hijo pero este solo cayo de rodillas mientras la armadura comenzaba a desaparecer en su totalidad mostrando a Eliot completamente maltrecho y golpeado, Al verlo Finn se acercó a él con rapidez para ver si estaba bien sin importarle el dolor de su cuerpo.

-¡¿Eliot estas bien?! , por favor di algo, -le decía tratando de que reaccionara ya que parecía que estaba completamente desorientado.

-… ¿Gane esta ves papa?..., -preguntaba su hijo recostado en el suelo mientras comenzaba a aplicarle las lágrimas de ciclope haciendo que se recuperara lo suficiente.

-Estuviste muy cerca esta vez, lo que me sorprende es lo lastimado que estabas bajo tu armadura, ¿no se supone que refleja todos los daños?, -le pregunto extrañado de que en esta ocasión su cuerpo recibió todo el daño y no la armadura.

-No lo sé, solo recuerdo haber sentido un gran impacto cuando estaba por ganar y todo el cuerpo comenzó a dolerme… ¿Qué técnica fue esa que usaste?, -preguntaba mientras ahora él le aplicaba las lágrimas a su padre para que también se recuperara del entrenamiento.

-Se llama Crimson Pain, la aprendí hace tiempo pero jamás la había usado en batalla por el riesgo que implica hacerla, tienes que bajar por completo tu guardia y recibir el ataque de lleno lo cual es un suicidio, el detalle radica en el momento del impacto. Si calculas bien puedes regresarle el doble de daño a tu oponente en un instante pero eso no evita que te quedes con parte del mismo, parece que encontramos algo de lo que tu armadura no puede protegerte, -decía Finn mientras se mantenía callado ya que esto pudo haberlo matado sin saberlo.

-Ya veo… ¡entonces entrenare más fuerte para resistir esa técnica! , -respondía con entusiasmo a la vez que recogía su espada del suelo, su padre lo observo y esbozo una sonrisa al ver la determinación de su hijo, después de eso ambos volvieron a casa para desayunar.

En la casa del árbol Freya ya había terminado de preparar el desayuno para todos y ahora los esperaba junto con Lucy la cual se encontraba en la sala jugando con BMO, a pesar de solo tener cinco años ya mostraba un potencial único para ser aprendiz de heroína pero a ella parecía no llamarle la atención todavía.

-Mami, ¿ya casi regresan?, -le preguntaba la pequeña.

-Ya no deben tardar amor, hoy tienen muchas tareas que hacer y no creo que desee llegar tarde para cumplirlas, -le respondió mientras la cargaba en brazos y la llevaba al comedor para esperarlos ahí.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando se escuchó como se abría la puerta, Lucy bajo a prisa para encontrarse con su padre y su hermano los cuales estaban acomodando sus cosas a un lado de la puerta, se veían algo cansados pero eso no evito que la pequeña se lanzara a los brazos de su padre.

-¡Papi! , -le gritaba mientras Finn la levantaba dándole una vuelta para después dejarla en el suelo con cuidado.

-Hola cariño, disculpa que no te de un abrazo pero necesitamos asearnos tu hermano y yo, -le decía mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Sí que tardaron esta vez, creí que ya no vendrían a desayunar, -comentaba Freya mientras se acercaba a su esposo para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Fue más cansado esta vez, creo que lo dejaremos hasta aquí por esta semana para descansar, por cierto llego el correo, toma creo que son para ti, - le dijo mientras le entregaba un par de cartas que ella reconoció al instante, por un momento sintió que su mundo se detenía al comenzar a leer la primera.

-¿Todo está bien?, -le pregunto Finn al notar el cambio en su esposa lo cual lo preocupo.

-…No, todo está bien de verdad, será mejor que desayunemos o se enfriara el desayuno, -le dijo mientras aparentaba estar tranquila, pero en el fondo ella sabía que sería muy difícil aparentar lo contrario.

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad pero Finn seguía pensando en lo que pudo alterar de esa forma a Freya, cerca de las diez de la mañana se dirigió al dulce reino para empezar con sus tareas mientras que su esposa fue a la casa de Marceline en compañía de sus hijos para hablar con Techno quien ahora vivía felizmente con ella, cerca del ocaso podía apreciarse al héroe de Ooo volver a su casa en compañía de su hermano con el cual conversaba de las aventuras que habían tenido en el pasado.

-Esos sí que fueron buenos tiempos, ¿no crees Finn?, -le preguntaba Jake mientras recordaba la ocasión en que habían decidido ser magos y al final perdieron sus poderes.

-Sí, sabes ahora me servirían mucho con los entrenamientos que tengo con Eliot, el será un gran héroe de eso estoy seguro Bro. , -le respondía con orgullo como todo padre.

-Sí, pero sabes una cosa hermanito, cuando tu tenías su edad te asustaba pensar en salir con una chica y él es todo lo contrario, -le decía a manera de burla.

-¡Oye!, eso no es del todo cierto, además yo no he visto que se interese en alguna chica de su edad, -le comentaba a la vez que pensaba en ello, catorce años y solo se la pasaba con su amiga Mertell durante las clases que le daban la Dulce princesa y Techno.

-Sí que eres ciego hermano, ¿no te has dado cuenta de cómo actúa cuando ve a la hija de Gaia?, eso cualquiera lo ve. –le dijo algo serio recordando con ello el día en que Finn tuvo su primera cita con Freya y lo nervioso que estaba con ello.

-…Vaya que el tiempo pasa y cuando menos lo esperas…, -la nostalgia lo hacían sentir algo melancólico pero no por eso dejaba ser una gran aventura, la mejor de todas.

-Cierto, bien aquí nos separamos Finn, cuídate y si puedes ven mañana a cenar con nosotros, - le dijo su hermano mientras se despedía de él.

Finn continuo su camino bajo el cielo estrellado de la noche pensando en cómo lo recibirían cuando llegara a casa pero al llegar no se imaginó encontrar a su esposa sentada en el exterior con la mirada perdida, se acercó a ella y se acomodó a su lado para sacarla de ese trance en el cual se encontraba y que ahora le preocupaba.

-¿Qué pasa amor?, desde que te di esa carta has estado tratando de mantenerte calmada pero sé que algo te preocupa, por favor…dime que es lo que ocurre, -le dijo mientras la veía directo a los ojos sintiendo su preocupación.

-Finn…hay cosas que no te he dicho aun sobre el tiempo que deje Ooo, pero esta carta…hay algo que necesito hacer y para eso debo salir nuevamente de estas tierras…, le decía con tristeza pensando que quizás se lo reprocharía pero el tomo sus manos mientras esbozaba esa sonrisa que jamás se cansaría de hacer.

-Esta vez no te dejare sola Freya, iré contigo y te ayudare en lo que sea que debes hacer, no me perdonaría si te dejo ir sola, -ella lo abrazo y le susurro un gracias al oído mientras permanecían así por un rato, quizás mañana tendrá suerte en saber lo que decía esa carta y saber más sobre el tiempo que dejo Ooo.

Bien es todo por el momento, quizás sea la introducción más rara me pareció perfecto antes de empezar de lleno con la historia, y recuerden preguntas, criticas o sugerencias serán bienvenidas.

NOTA_ el nombre de Scarlet lo saque del juego de hora de aventura donde Finn llama así a su espada de oro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola y bienvenidos al capítulo uno, veremos más cosas aquí y conoceremos a uno de dos personajes que asistieron a Freya durante su viaje, me gustaría agradecer a mi amiga Rassiel Magics por prestarme su nombre así como su personalidad para este personaje (quisiera aclarar que esto no es un fic interactivo, solo uso el nombre y personalidad para darle esencia) también me gustaría agradecer todos los comentarios recibidos por la introducción y sin más que decir…Los personajes de hora de aventura pertenecen a Pedlenton Ward, la historia y personajes que aparecerán son de mi creación personal.**

**Capitulo Uno – **Preparando el viaje.

La noche transcurría con calma en la tierra de Ooo y una tranquila lluvia caía para refrescar el ambiente mientras levantaba una fina capa de niebla dando una atmosfera surrealista al entorno, en el fuerte del árbol todos se encontraban descansando en sus respectivas habitaciones a excepción de una persona la cual luchaba por tratar de conciliar el sueño sin éxito alguno. Parecía que luchaba entre sueños por la forma en que se movía haciendo que esto despertara a su acompañante.

-¡Mmmm!... ¿Eh?, ¡Freya despierta, por favor despierta!, -le decía Finn a su esposa mientras la movía de un lado al otro para despertarla de ese sueño algo alarmado.

-¡¿Eh?! , Finn, ¿Qué fue lo que…? , solo…era un sueño…, -Dijo para después sentarse al borde de la cama mientras trataba de despejar su mente por lo ocurrido haciendo que su esposo se preocupara por ello, sabía que algo andaba mal y debía ser por la carta que recibió en la mañana.

-¿Qué ocurre Freya?, me preocupa que esa carta te haya puesto así, ¿Por qué no me dices algo aunque sea?, -le preguntaba su esposo preocupado al ver su semblante agitado por lo que fuese que estuviera soñando.

-No pasa nada solo fue un mal sueño… ¿podrías traerme algo de agua?, -le preguntaba mientras volvía su mirada a la suya tratando de calmarlo mientras sonreía.

Finn creyó que todo estaba bien al verla sonreír y se levantó para ir a la cocina por el agua que Freya le había pedido, cuando el dejo el cuarto ella no pudo resistirlo más y comenzó a llorar en silencio en medio de la oscuridad, esa carta le había recordado algo que deseaba olvidar por completo pero muy dentro de ella estaba el deseo de poner fin a eso que la perturbaba y para ello debía dejar Ooo nuevamente y regresar al lugar que la marco de esa forma al igual que a Eliot.

-Sabes que si no lo sacas de ti te hará más daño, ¿verdad?, -en ese momento Freya se giró a su esposo el cual la veía con tristeza, le entrego el agua y cuando comenzó a beberla él la abrazo tratando de reconfortarla.

-Por favor perdóname por hacerte pasar por todo esto, yo…, -por más que lo intentaba le era difícil tratar de explicarle lo que había pasado en ese tiempo de ausencia, respiro profundo mientras empezaba a tranquilizarse un poco, aun no sabía cómo decírselo así que tomo la carta la cual había guardado en uno de los cajones de la cómoda y se la entregó a Finn quien solo miraba confundido el pedazo de papel.

-Esta es la carta que te di en la mañana… desde que te la di…, -lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre mientras su mente formaba mil ideas sobre el contenido de la misma, ¿sería una amenaza a su esposa o quizás solo algo que no quería saber?, cuando extrajo la carta se sorprendió de que fuese lo opuesto a lo que imagino, giro a ver Freya quien solo asentía con su cabeza.

Finn comenzó a leer detenidamente tratando de encontrar algo pero por más que lo hacía solo encontraba un mensaje de tristeza, era como si la persona que lo hubiera escrito estuviera ahí hablando con él…

_¡Hola frey!, sé que nunca te gusto que te llamara así cuando estábamos viajando pero extrañaba mucho hacerlo, sabes, mejore mucho en mis habilidades y sé que te casaste con ese chico del que tanto hablabas, me hubiera gustado estar ahí…ya han pasado algunos años desde que nos vimos en ese lugar y nos conocimos...yo...quisiera decir que estoy bien, que logre superar lo de ese día… pero las dos sabemos que nada de lo que haga me hará sentir como antes, por más que lo he intentado yo solo no dejo de pensar que fue mi culpa lo que paso aunque me digas que esa fue su decisión...¡CARAJO POR QUE TENIA QUE ACTUAR DE ESA MANERA TAN EGOISTA!, perdona eso...es solo...quiero ir ahí y tratar de encontrar un poco de paz, sé que también te afecto y me gustaría que me acompañaras a darle un último adiós, si aceptas estaré esperando por ti en Paldor para ir juntas...por favor no dejes que Eliot te acompañe, ya sufrió mucho y no quiero que esto lo afecte...es raro para mi decir esto, sé que no actuó así pero a veces las cosas cambian tal como tú me lo hiciste ver, espero verte pronto y por favor dale mis saludos a Eliot y a tu pequeña hija, en verdad me encantaría conocerla._

_Tú amiga Rassiel._

Cuando termino de leerla no sabía que decir y mucho menos que preguntar, algo había pasado en ese tiempo y por lo que decía la carta alguien muy cercano a su esposa y a la chica que le escribió la carta había muerto protegiéndolas de algo o alguien que no les dio oportunidad de elegir, volvió a guardarla en el sobre mientras se giraba para hacerle la única pregunta que le vino en ese momento pero ella le respondió antes adivinando la que sería su pregunta.

-Rassiel es…era una chica muy curiosa cuando la conocí, fue mucho después de haber conocido a Eliot cuando comenzamos a viajar juntos y nos hicimos amigas, cuando la conozcas te encantara, -le decía mientras colocaba el vaso en la cómoda y empezaba a bostezar por el cansancio.

-Mañana iremos con Marcy y Techno para comenzar los preparativos del viaje amor, quizás en un par de días estaremos en… ¿Cómo se llama el lugar donde te esperara?, -le preguntaba ya que el lugar que la carta describía no lo recordaba en los mapas de Ooo.

-Esta más allá de las fronteras de Ooo, es un pueblo costero al Noreste de nuestra casa. Muy hermoso en verdad, ahí conocimos a…, -Freya hizo una pausa ya que en ese lugar habían conocido a la persona que se había sacrificado por ellas.

-Lo mejor será dormir, mañana tendremos un día muy agitado con todo lo que debemos preparar… ¿le dirás de esto a Eliot o se lo ocultaras?, -le pregunto mientras se acomodaban nuevamente para dormir, en la mente de Finn estaba la idea de mostrarle la carta a su hijo pero no lo haría a menos que ella estuviera de acuerdo con ello.

-…Se lo mucho que Rassiel se preocupa por él y lo mucho que lo quiere, pero ocultarle esto es algo que no puedo hacer, -le respondía mientras lo abrazaba y cerraba sus ojos para dormir, Finn hizo lo mismo y se quedó dormido en poco tiempo, solo Freya seguía despierta pensando en la carta de su amiga mientras los recuerdos fluían como el agua.

_Flashbacks._

_-¡Freya!, ¡Freya! Por favor despierta Freya…, -la antigua princesa del reino del fuego solo escuchaba su nombre a la distancia mientras sentía unas pequeñas manos las cuales trataban de hacerla reaccionar._

_-…mmm…Eliot… ¿Qué paso?...yo…no recuerdo…, -mareada y confundida trataba de ubicar donde estaba ya que al parecer habían logrado salir de donde estaban y podía sentir los rayos del tocar su piel y calentarla._

_-Salimos, ya estamos fuera de la cripta, -le decía el pequeño mientras la acomodaba para que descansara y estuviera más cómoda usando su mochila como almohada._

_-Me da gusto…necesito agua…, -Freya intento levantarse pero el pequeño la detuvo mientras le pedía que se quedara dónde estaba._

_-Iré por ella, no tardare Freya por favor descansa, -con esto último tomo un recipiente de la mochila y salió en busca del preciado líquido._

_Con la vista un poco cansada ella logra ver como el pequeño niño va en dirección a una fuente la cual seguía abasteciendo de agua ese viejo cementerio donde se encontraban, no sabía lo que sucedió durante la pelea y sus recuerdos eran vagos a causa del dolor y la fiebre que empezaba a tener en ese momento, lo único que venía a su mente era esa extraña criatura de ojos purpura que los ataco y ella intentando alejarlo de Eliot con el extraño bastón que le había dejado el hombre Mágico después de cambiarla a humana, jamás imagino que las técnicas de combate que aprendió de su padre y de Finn no le servirían en lo absoluto contra una criatura como esa la cual podía predecir sus ataques con una facilidad tan impresionante como su velocidad, una cosa si era segura y era el hecho de que alguien más había derrotado a esa cosa antes de que lograra terminar con su vida, el cansancio la vencía poco a poco y termino por cerrar sus ojos un momento para quedar dormida mientras escuchaba de nuevo como la llamaban a la distancia, durante ese tiempo volvió a soñar con su héroe y la vida que debería tener al lado de él, todo le parecía tan real ahora pero algo la volvió a traer a su realidad, nuevamente escucho su nombre a la distancia pero no era Eliot quien la llamaba, era alguien más, alguien a quien no reconocía y eso la asusto haciendo que abriera sus ojos de golpe tratando de encontrarlo pero en su lugar vio a una chica un tanto extraña que la cuidaba, aun no lograba distinguir bien a causa de la fiebre pero tenía cierto parecido con la reina Vampiro salvo por unos detalles, su piel parecía ser de un tono azul y sus ojos tenían un tono ámbar, su cabello no era muy largo y parecía ser de un tono castaño pero lo que más llamaba su atención era una marca en su frente la cual asemejaba a una luna creciente, la chica la observo por unos momentos para después colocarle una compresa fría en su frente para bajarle la fiebre._

_-No deberías hacer esfuerzos innecesarios, aun estás un poco débil y eso no sería bueno, -le decía mientras le sonreía y la miraba con dulzura._

_-Eliot… ¿Dónde…? , -en su mente solo había un pensamiento para ese instante y era saber si el pequeño estaba bien ya que no lo veía por ningún lado._

_-Si te refieres al pequeño él está bien, está dormido ahí al fondo, ¿ves?,…mi nombre es Rassiel, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?, -Freya no la escuchaba en lo absoluto ya que estaba absorta mirando como Eliot se encontraba dormido plácidamente en el rincón de lo que parecía ser un mausoleo._

_-Me alegra que este bien, -dijo mientras volvía a recostarse ya más tranquila._

_-EjemHola, ¿me recuerdas?, soy Rassiel, - le decía tratando de llamar su atención o por lo menos que notara que estaba ahí con ella._

_-Por favor discúlpame, he sido algo grosera contigo y estas aquí cuidándome…, -le dijo a manera de disculpa haciendo que la chica se sonrojara por la forma tan educada que uso para ello._

_-N-no es necesario…soy Rassiel, una acolito aprendiz de sacerdotisa y tú eres…_

_-…Soy la…mi nombre es Freya, -por un momento estuvo por decirle quien era pero al final de que le serviría que dijera que era o fue una princesa, solo le dio su nombre esperando que eso bastara para ella._

_-Es un nombre muy bonito Frey, ¿a qué raza perteneces?, yo soy una ninfa nocturna por eso mi piel es azul y mi frente tiene esa marca, pero tu… ¿eres una hibrido?, -preguntaba tratando de ubicarla ya que no había visto a nadie como ella._

_-No yo…yo soy…soy una humana, quizás la primera que vez, -dijo mientras pensaba que hacer si ella intentaba algo pero su respuesta le sorprendió._

_-Pues luces más como un hibrido, dime, ¿ese niño es tu hijo?, -le preguntaba mientras se acercaba a él para arroparlo._

_-No, yo lo encontré en este cementerio y decidí cuidarlo hasta dar con su familia, es un buen chico una vez que lo conoces bien, -le decía mientras trataba de reincorporase otra vez pero Rassiel no la dejo._

_-Mañana puedes contármelo todo, por ahora descansa y nos veremos en un rato…_

_Fin del Flashback._

Freya se despertó en ese momento solo para darse cuenta que ya había amanecido pero aún era temprano, se levantó con cuidado para no hacer ruido y sorprender a todos con el desayuno mientras seguían dormidos, el día de hoy había mucho por hacer y comenzarían en la casa de Marcy para convencer a Techno de que los llevara a donde deseaban ir, estaba tan absorta pensando en ello que no escucho el momento en que Eliot entro a la cocina para ayudarla.

-Buenos días mamá, -le dijo haciendo que se sobresaltara al escucharlo.

-¡Ah!, b-buenos días cariño, no te escuche entrar, -respondía tratando de calmarse por el pequeño sobresalto de hace un momento.

-No quise hacerlo, es solo…ayer te veías mal y…, -Eliot no pudo terminar su frase ya que en ese momento su madre lo abrazo con ternura mientras le decía "gracias mi pequeño héroe", esa frase le trajo recuerdos de la primera vez que lo llamo así y fue cuando le mostro lo que podía hacer.

No paso mucho para que el resto de la familia se reuniera y comenzaran a desayunar juntos, cuando terminaron Freya le pidió que fuera al Dulce reino junto con Lucy y los esperaran allá mientras ellos irían a visitar a Marceline y Techno para solicitar un favor, Eliot algo confundido asintió mientras preparaba sus cosas y las de su hermana para partir mientras sus padres hacían lo mismo, cuando alistaron todo se despidieron fuera de la casa mientras tomaban caminos separados para llegar cada uno a su destino. Finn todavía pensaba en esa carta y deseaba saber más al respecto sobre esa persona que solo se mencionaba en ella, la caminata duro cerca de una hora cuando divisaron la cueva de la reina Vampiro y procedieron a entrar en ella, lo que más llamo su atención fue el hecho de que el interior había sido acondicionado para parecer un enorme taller donde podía apreciarse la nave de Techno de la cual solo sobresalía una parte del agua mientras el resto se mantenía oculto en el fondo, Freya aun recordaba el momento en que la vio por primera vez y no podía estar más agradecida por ello, cuando llegaron a la puerta escucharon varios ruidos extraños provenientes del interior y la voz de Marceline preocupada por algo, sin perder tiempo Finn abrió la puerta de golpe para ver si sus amigas estaban bien pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver a la reina Vampiro tratando de calmar a la princesa del reino de la ciencia la cual actuaba un poco extraña a su forma habitual, se le podía ver más alegre y balbuceando incoherencias mientras solo reía con fuerza.

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?, -les preguntaba algo apenada mientras trataba de calmar a Techno.

-Hola Marcy…ah…nosotros veníamos a hablar con Techno pero…, -sin saber qué otra cosa decir el héroe de Ooo solo pudo poner cara de ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Mientras trataban de encontrarle sentido a la situación que veían.

-Fue mi culpa, estábamos celebrando por el tiempo que llevamos juntas y se me ocurrió darle a beber una de las botellas que le robe a mi padre en la Nocheosfera y…bueno…creo que se me paso la mano, -les decía con algo de culpa la cual no podía disimular.

-¿Cuánto fue lo que le diste a beber Marcy?, -le pregunto Freya preocupada por la princesa la cual actuaba muy raro y ahora solo estaba abrazada de la reina Vampiro mientras tarareaba la que sería alguna de las canciones de Marceline.

-Solo fue una copa, de saber que ella nunca ha probado el alcohol no le hubiera dado nada y encima ha hecho más destrozos en la casa que yo cuando hago fiestas, lamento que hayan venido hasta aquí por nada chicos pero les prometo que mañana estará mejor(al menos eso creo), - les dijo mientras sentaba a su amiga en un nuevo sofá en el cual se quedó dormida rápidamente.

-¿Crees que puedan ir mañana a la casa?, hay algo que quiero pedirles a las dos, -le dijo mientras comenzaba a dirigirse a la puerta al igual que Finn.

-Claro, estaremos ahí mañana para lo que necesites puedes contar con ello, -le respondió para luego despedirse de ambos y volver a donde estaba Techno para evitar que se cayera del sofá.

Sin duda la resaca que tendría mañana no se lo perdonaría tan fácilmente pero procuraría tener listos algunos pastelillos que a ella le encantaban a manera de disculpa, estaba por entrar en la cocina cuando escucho como la llamaba para que fuese con ella.

-¿deseas que te traiga algo Techno?, -le pregunto esperando que dijera agua.

-mmm…acércate…

-¿Uh?, ¿te sientes bien?, si lo deseas puedo llamar a la doctora princesa para que venga, -le dijo un poco preocupada.

-mmm…solo acércate…

-Em… ¿así está bien?, -Marcy comenzó a acercarse a ella con cuidado pensando pensando que le diría algo.

-Más cerca…

-¿A-así está bien?, -le pregunto un poco temerosa de lo que fuera a hacer.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella podía sentir su aliento sobre su rostro y escuchar su respiración, no entendía lo que deseaba hasta que de improvisto ella se giró para abrazarla haciendo que la reina Vampiro retrocediera sorprendida por ello haciendo caer a ambas, ahora Techno se encontraba encima de ella mientras la abrazaba del cuello haciendo que Marcy se sonrojara por esto.

-mmm…ahora me siento mejor, - le dijo al oído para quedar dormida nuevamente dejando a su amiga algo confundida con sus emociones mientras le correspondía al abrazo.

Mientras tanto en el Dulce reino las cosas eran completamente diferentes, Lucy se divertía completamente en compañía de la Dulce princesa a la cual llamaba tía Bonnie mientras que Eliot estaba sentado en el jardín meditando algunas cosas, saco de entre sus ropas la carta que encontró en su mochila sin dejar de pensar en lo que había leído en ella, sabía que su madre se lo diría tarde o tempano y eso no le preocupaba en lo absoluto, lo que lo tenía así era el hecho de que por su culpa esa persona había muerto…él sabía que esa era la verdad y no lo que esa carta decía, la estuvo contemplando por un largo rato hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien atrás suyo.

-¿Qué haces aquí solo Eliot?, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras a la cocina a comer algo y a tomar té?, -le preguntaba la soberana del dulce reino algo preocupada por la actitud del joven.

-Gracias tía Bonnie pero prefiero estar un poco más en el jardín si no es molestia, -le dijo el chico mientras bajaba su mirada lo cual no pasó desapercibido para ella.

-Sé que algo te pasa y desearía que me dejaras ayudarte, vamos, confía en mí, -le insistió nuevamente a lo que el accedió.

-Está bien…lo que te diré tiene que ver cuando conocí a mamá, -le decía mientras su semblante cambiaba a uno más serio.

-Creo que tendrás que contarme todo desde el principio ya que Freya jamás me ha dicho como se conocieron, -le dijo a manera de disculpa mientras Eliot sonrió levemente.

-Es cierto, mamá no suele contar el cómo nos conocimos la primera vez…te contare mi historia tía Bonnie, pero te diré que está llena de oscuridad y dolor…

Bonnibell se sorprendió de escucharlo hablar así y respiro profundo mientras su sobrino se preparaba a decirle algo que ni su madre se atrevía a contar sobre el pasado de ambos…

**Hasta aquí con el primer capítulo, sé que me tarde en subirlo pero por desgracia tuve un percance con mi lap y perdí todo el avance que tenia del capítulo, como siempre, dudas y comentarios se los responderé con gusto, nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola y bienvenidos al capítulo dos!, esta historia será mucho más larga que la anterior de eso pueden estar seguros ya que veremos cada aventura por la que Freya y Eliot pasaron después de conocerse y de conocer a sus compañeros de viaje, gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior y sin más que decir…los personajes de hora de aventura son propiedad de Pedlenton Ward y sus colaboradores, la historia y personajes que irán apareciendo son de mi creación personal. **

**Capítulo 2 –**Viviendo en la oscuridad.

Ya era pasado el mediodía cuando la soberana del Dulce reino había ido por Eliot para que lo acompañara para reunirse con Lucy en el comedor para la comida. Pero jamás pensó que se quedaría más tiempo solo por escuchar algo que ni Freya se había atrevido a decirle a alguien, algo que solo ella sabía sobre el o al menos así parecía ya que por el comentario de su sobrino había algo en el pasado de Eliot que ni su propia madre conocía al respecto.

-Eliot… ¿Por qué dices eso?, no deberías hablar de esa forma cualquiera podría pensar mal de ti si te escucha, -le respondía un poco asustada por el comentario que le había hecho cuando lo encontró.

-Cuando mamá me encontró ella solo supuso como había terminado ahí, pero la verdad es más dolorosa y oscura a lo que ella vio, -le decía tratando de no pensar mucho en ello pero no le era fácil y más ahora que estaba por recordar nuevamente ese pasado.

-No tienes que recordar eso, a veces es mejor olvidar el pasado cuando este solo nos lastima por lo que hemos hecho o nos hicieron…, -la soberana del dulce reino solo quedo pensativa en eso ultimo mientras trataba de animarlo pero este le mostro la carta la cual comenzó a leer a la vez que empezaba a comprenderlo todo.

-Algunas cosas no pueden olvidarse tan fácil…a veces sigo soñando con ello, -Eliot estaba por comenzar a relatar su historia pero Bonnibell le sugirió que lo hiciera después de la comida, aun recordaba el día que Freya había regresado a Ooo. Su mirada era diferente a como la recordaba antaño, lejos de haberse sorprendido de que regresara como humana era la forma en que se relacionaba con él.

Juntos se encaminaron al comedor real donde los esperaban Mentita y la pequeña Lucy la cual estaba algo impaciente de que no llegaran, también estaba Mertell quien ya había terminado sus deberes en la biblioteca del castillo y le hacía compañía a la hermanita de su mejor amigo. Solo su madre la Bruja Cazadora se encontraba ausente ya que estaba en una misión de la Dulce princesa la cual le había encomendado localizar unos cristales para sus experimentos, cuando ellos llegaron al comedor Lucy corrió hacia su hermano el cual la levanto mientras la abrazaba con ternura.

-¿Hermanito dónde estabas?, -le preguntaba la pequeña.

-Estaba en los jardines Lucy, lamento si te preocupe por no estar aquí contigo, -le dijo a manera de disculpa mientras la llevaba a su silla.

-Hola Eliot, ¿Cómo has estado? .De saber que vendrías me hubiera apresurado en mis deberes, -le decía su amiga mientras trataba de ocultar el leve rubor de sus mejillas ya que le alegraba que estuviera aquí.

-Hola Mertell, solo he hecho lo de siempre con papá, la verdad preferiría salir a buscar tesoros o aventuras, -le dijo mientras se emocionaba por esto último sin darse cuenta de la forma tan peculiar en que lo miraba su amiga, solo Bonnibell se dio cuenta de ello mientras sonreía por los recuerdos que le traía.

En ese momento entro su fiel mayordomo con personal de la cocina trayendo consigo la comida para todos, fue un rato agradable mientras disfrutaban la comida conversando y contando anécdotas de algunas aventuras, Bonnibell era quien más atención recibía por parte de los chicos dado que tenía muchas historias que había vivido en el pasado junto al padre de Eliot y Lucy, esta última se emocionaba de sobremanera por todo lo que su padre había hecho. No paso mucho para que la pequeña comenzara a quedarse dormida y Mertell se la llevara a su habitación para descansar ya que ella también comenzaba a sentirse algo adormilada dejando en el comedor a Eliot y a la princesa los cuales tenían una plática pendiente desde el jardín.

-Bueno…supongo que ahora es buen momento para esa historia, -Bonnie tenía una idea del porqué de su actitud pero deseaba escucharlo de el aunque una parte de ella deseaba no hacerlo.

-Por favor dame tu mano, -le decía mientras acercaba su silla para estar junto a ella, la Dulce princesa dudaba de su petición pero si quería saber lo que le estaba pasando correría el riesgo con tal de ayudarlo.

-¿A-así está bien Eliot?, ¿no pasara nada verdad?

-No, solo te mostrare mis recuerdos con un método que Mertell me enseño, cuando las cosas se pongan feas yo romperé el enlace, -Bonnibell poso su mano sobre la suya mientras pensaba en lo último, "cuando las cosas se pongan feas"… respiro profundo y en ese instante sintió como su cabeza se inundaba con cientos de imágenes y recuerdos de Eliot los cuales pasaban ante sus ojos a una velocidad increíble.

_Flashback inducido._

_Mientras las sombras de la noche cubrían todo a su paso bajo la opaca luz de la luna llena. Una pequeña figura se aventuraba a salir de entre las sombras mientras buscaba algo entre la hojarasca y las piedras de lo que parecía un viejo cementerio el cual aún se mantenía a pesar de haber resistido los embates del tiempo y el clima de tan inhóspita región, un sitio alejado y poco frecuentado por los viajeros debido a las historias que se hablaban del mismo._

_-Mmm…donde…aquí estas, ¿uh? .Este no es como los otros que he encontrado, me pregunto si tendrá buen sabor…, -en ese momento tomo lo que parecía un extraño ciempiés el cual tenía el cuerpo cubierto de pequeños cuernos y despedía un aroma nauseabundo mientras sus pequeños ojos amarillos brillaban en la oscuridad dándole un aspecto tétrico el cual parecía pasar desapercibido para su captor el cual comenzó a devorarlo con calma._

_Los fluidos del insecto corrían por la comisura de su boca mientras terminaba con tan asqueroso bocado, el frio viento de la noche comenzaba a soplar anunciando una posible lluvia pero esto tampoco inquietaba a la pequeña figura quien ahora comenzaba a moverse entre los restos de las lapidas buscando más insectos que devorar, mientras se dedicaba a buscar escucho algo que interrumpió su tarea. No dudo en dirigirse a investigar por curiosidad ya que era la primera vez que pasaba algo como eso en ese lugar, ocultándose entre las sombras del viejo cementerio comenzó a observar a sus alrededores mientras avanzaba sin ser visto o que alguien fuera lo que fuera advirtiera su presencia. Su forma de moverse entre la oscuridad era algo que ni el comprendía muy bien, cada espacio o rincón eran como puertas abiertas las cuales atravesaba con facilidad acortando la distancia ya que en ese lugar la oscuridad era predominante, solo bastaron unos segundos para que la pequeña figura emergiera de una cornisa y quedara visible a la luz de la luna. Era un pequeño niño vestido con ropa vieja y rasgada, no llevaba calzado pero si una extraña capa la cual lo cubría y le daba un aspecto muy sombrío a pesar de que sus pequeños ojos decían lo contrario, con calma se escondió mientras seguía escuchando los pasos los cuales se acercaban cada vez más a donde él estaba oculto. No paso mucho para que una figura más grande pasara por el lugar donde él estaba y pudiera verla a la perfección, parecía que se trataba de un viajero el cual había entrado para descansar y posiblemente por agua dado que este era el único lugar donde conseguirla ya que el poblado más cercano estaba a un día de distancia._

_-(Parece que es un viajero perdido), -se decía así mismo mientras guardaba silencio para no ser descubierto, incluso con la poca luz de la luna le era difícil ver su rostro mas no su cuerpo y fue así como descubrió que era una mujer, ya había pasado mucho desde que algún viajero se detuviera por ahí y el ultimo que lo hizo…le dejo un recuerdo bien marcado en su espalda el cual no se borraría._

_-… ¿Cuántos días han pasado ya desde que me fui?, ¿me extrañara o por lo menos se habrá dado cuenta de que ya no estoy en Ooo?, -el pequeño niño solo la observaba a la distancia mientras la veía con curiosidad, había algo en ella que llamaba su atención por alguna razón._

_El rato paso mientras la seguía observando hasta que las nubes dejaron caer su carga en una fuerte e impetuosa lluvia en todo el lugar, estaba por retirarse pero al ver que ella no hacia ningún movimiento y solo se quedaba ahí bajo el fuerte clima de la noche decidió ir con ella y ver si se encontraba bien._

_-¡Hola!, ¿se encuentra bien?, -cuando termino de preguntar la mujer se giró hacia el en un gesto de sorpresa, nunca habría imaginado encontrar a alguien y mucho menos a un niño en un lugar como ese._

_-¡¿c-cómo?! Qué haces aquí en medio de esta lluvia?, -le preguntaba asombrada de ver a un niño en un lugar así._

_-Por favor sígame, -sin responder a su pregunta el pequeño se dirigió a un mausoleo el cual abrió con facilidad para que pudieran resguardarse de la lluvia la cual parecía subir de intensidad conforme avanzaba el tiempo._

_Dentro del lugar la mujer aprovecho para quitarse algunas prendas mojadas mientras el pequeño trataba de encender una lámpara sin éxito, busco entre sus cosas y saco un bastón muy extraño con el cual creo una llama con la cual encendió la lámpara del pequeño, cuando la luz ilumino sus rostros él se dio cuenta de que era una joven muy hermosa igual a las figuras del lugar que aún estaban en pie. Mientras que para ella el pequeño niño tenía un aspecto siniestro, su rostro mostraba una inocencia igual a la de su antiguo amor pero algo en él era lo opuesto a lo que ella veía con sus ojos._

_-Dime pequeño, ¿Cómo te llamas?, -le pregunto la joven mientras se acercaba a él y le quitaba la capucha para verlo mejor._

_-¿Mi nombre?, yo…no lo sé, no sé si tengo uno, -le respondió el niño mientras volvía a colocarse la capucha y se dirigía a la puerta._

_-¡Espera por favor no te vayas!, afuera está lloviendo muy fuerte y no es bueno para un niño como tú ya que podrías enfermarte, -le dijo la joven quien estaba sorprendida de que ese pequeño fuese un humano pero no lo dijo, aun entre la mugre y el lodo ella lo había notado y deseaba saber más de él._

_-Volveré pronto, solo iré por algo para comer, -sin darle tiempo de decir algo más el niño salió a la intemperie dejando a la joven en ese lugar, sin otra cosa que hacer termino de cambiarse mientras colgaba sus prendas húmedas con ayuda de un poste de madera, el lugar era espacioso aunque por fuera no lo pareciera y por lo visto ese niño lo usaba como casa ya que había una improvisada cama en un rincón al lado de una cripta la cual tenía un nombre escrito._

_-Eliot…será posible que ese niño…no, no es posible él no se ve como un muerto y mucho menos como un zombi, quizás solo son suposiciones mías. Pero aun así me preocupa saber qué hace en este lugar el solo, -el tiempo transcurría y el pequeño aun no volvía haciendo que la joven se preocupara por él y su seguridad, saco de su mochila su bolso para dormir y lo acomodo junto a la improvisada cama del niño pensando si debía salir o no a buscarlo._

_La lluvia seguía cayendo pero ahora con menos fuerza lo cual relajaba más a la joven quien ahora se encontraba escribiendo en un cuaderno a manera de diario, en ese momento la puerta del lugar se abrió mostrando al pequeño el cual traía mucha fruta y un jarrón con agua para la joven, después de cerrar fue a su lado y le entrego las cosas mientras se sentaba a la par suyo, el agua de la lluvia había limpiado la suciedad de su rostro y partes de su cuerpo mostrando más sus facciones. Mismas que ella ya había notado mucho antes._

_-Gracias por la fruta Eliot eres muy amable, -le dijo la joven mientras comenzaba a morder lo que parecía ser un durazno._

_-¿Eliot?, ¿Por qué me llama así señorita?, -el pequeño no entendía en lo absoluto porque lo había llamado Eliot pero ese nombre…había algo en el que le era familiar pero no lograba recordarlo con exactitud._

_-Perdona no me he presentado todavía, mi nombre es Freya es un placer conocerte, -le dijo mientras sonreía haciendo que el pequeño confiara en ella de forma inmediata._

_-Tienes un nombre muy bonito Freya, ¿estas viajando verdad?, ¿buscas tesoros o aventuras?, -le preguntaba mostrando algo de entusiasmo que a ella le hacía recordar a cierta persona la cual no podía olvidar._

_-Algo así Eli…, ¿Cómo puedo llamarte pequeño?, -el niño quedo pensativo por unos momentos y luego le respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa que ella le había dado._

_-Puedes llamarme Eliot si tú quieres, -le dijo mientras se acostaba en su improvisada cama para dormir._

_-Buenas noches Eliot, espero que mañana podamos hablar más, -le decía Freya quien hacía lo mismo y se preparaba también para dormir._

_No pasó mucho para que Eliot se quedara dormido y Freya le colocara una manta encima para que durmiera más cómodo, algo dentro de ella le decía que ese niño jugaría un papel importante en su vida y viceversa…_

_Fin del flashback inducido._

En ese momento Eliot había roto la conexión al separar su mano, la Dulce princesa volvió a la realidad mientras parpadeaba tratando de adaptar su vista nuevamente, cuando lo hizo busco a su sobrino al cual encontró sentado a un par de sillas de distancia de la suya, Bonnibell se acercó a él para saber lo que le pasaba pero antes de que pudiera preguntar él le respondió.

-Por favor discúlpame, es solo…recordar cómo nos conocimos me hace sentir extraño, hay mucho que mamá no sabe de mí y que ahora tu sabes…me hace sentir como un mentiroso con ella por no mostrarle como era mi vida antes de conocernos, -el chico solo coloco sus manos sobre su cabeza mientras pensaba en ello hasta que sintió como la Dulce princesa lo abrazaba para reconfortarlo.

-Todo estará bien Eliot no hay nada en lo que me mostraste que me haga pensar lo contrario acerca de ti, solo eras un niño que solo conocía el lugar donde vivías, - le decía mientras trataba de darle ánimos y volviera a ser el de antes aunque sabía que él no le había mostrado todo y que posiblemente no lo haría, al menos no por ahora.

Bonnibell lo llevo a su estudio y lo dejo ahí para que descansara en total privacidad mientras ella terminaba sus asuntos reales y esperaba a sus padres para poder hablar con ellos con respecto a la actitud que Eliot estaba mostrando ahora. Ya que no lo consideraba algo normal en él y era preocupante, con respecto a lo otro tendría que insistirle a Freya para que le contara todo con respecto al pasado de ambos aunque eso significara perder su amistad.

**Bueno, es todo por este capítulo y si ya se lo que dirán pero de momento ando algo escaso de creatividad aunque considero que es un buen capitulo en lo personal, así que si tienen dudas y comentarios estaré en la mejor disposición de responderlas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos y una disculpa enorme por tardar en actualizar el fic, por diversas situaciones me fue difícil pero ahora ya estoy más libre para continuar con las actualizaciones, de antemano agradezco a mi amigo George187 su ayuda para el nuevo personaje que aparecerá desde ahora, también les informo que este capítulo constara de dos partes así que sin más espero que lo disfruten y recordando, los personajes de Hora de Aventura pertenecen a Peddlenton Ward, la historia y personajes son de mi creación personal a excepción del nuevo OC el cual es compartido con George187.**

**Capítulo 3** – La Oscuridad Asciende (parte uno).

La tarde seguía avanzando con calma y ahora una pareja de héroes se dirigía al Dulce reino después de hacer una visita muy importante de la cual no lograron nada en concreto pero eso no los desanimo, lo intentarían nuevamente mañana y quizás con algo de suerte podrían iniciar el viaje y terminarlo más rápido de lo que les podría tomar si lo hacían a pie. Tomando en cuenta que el destino final estaba muy alejado de las tierras de Ooo les podría tomar cerca de cuatro meses el llegar, por alguna razón Freya estaba más callada de lo normal y esto preocupo un poco a su esposo el cual aún tenía dudas sobre el relato de la noche anterior en el cual no pudo evitar preocuparse al saber que casi perdía la vida contra criaturas nunca vistas en estas tierras. Lo cual le hacía dudar si tendría la suficiente fuerza para mantener protegida a su familia en caso de que fuera necesario.

-¿Estas bien Finn?, te vez preocupado, -le preguntaba su esposa mientras el trataba de aparentar lo contrario aunque nunca había sido muy bueno mintiendo y ella lo sabía muy bien.

-No lo sé Flama, es solo…tengo miedo de que no sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlos si algo llegara a pasar, jamás me perdonaría si les llegara a ocurrir algo y los perdiera yo…, -Freya no dijo nada mas solo se acercó a él y lo abrazo mientras le susurraba al oído "te amo", esto lo tomo por sorpresa y cuando se separó de ella pudo notar su cálida mirada y una sonrisa que hacía mucho que no veía en ella.

-Mientras estemos juntos no habrá nada que no podamos afrontar, ¿o es que olvidas tan fácil tus promesas?, -le decía mientras lo miraba frunciendo el ceño mientras mantenía su sonrisa para levantarle el ánimo, Finn le sonrió de igual forma mientras se inclinaba ante ella y tomaba su mano a la vez que le respondía "jamás olvidaría algo tan importante mi lady", él se levantó después de eso y siguieron su camino al dulce reino ahora recordando algunas cosas del pasado entre ellas algunas aventuras que vivieron juntos pero sin tocar el tema de su separación ya que era algo que aun trataban de olvidar.

-¿Crees que Eliot y Lucy estén preocupados por que lleguemos tarde?, me hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran sido de otra forma, - le comentaba mientras le señalaba un árbol a la distancia para que descansaran un momento.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al punto que el había señalado, era un paraje muy colorido y tenía un gran tronco el cual utilizaron como asiento para descansar momentáneamente, serian cerca de las dos y media cuando Finn decidió que se quedarían ahí dado que estaban ya a la mitad de camino del dulce reino y llevaban buen ritmo por lo que dedujo que llegarían a la hora del té de la tarde de la Dulce princesa, el tiempo transcurría mientras sacaba una botella de agua y un par de sándwiches para que almorzaran antes de continuar. Esto le trajo muchos recuerdos a Freya por las salidas ocasionales que solían hacer en el pasado y las pocas que habían realizado ahora en compañía de sus hijos, muy dentro de ella sentía emoción por salir de lo monótono de su vida aunque nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, a diferencia de Finn ella disfrutaba mucho el tiempo que pasaba con sus hijos y rara vez sentía el deseo de salir en busca de alguna aventura solo para sentir la emoción del peligro…ya había experimentado lo suficiente en el pasado como para revivir todas esas experiencias que solo la marcaron y en la cual perdió amigos y conocidos durante su viaje a todos esos lugares que jamás imagino que existieran fuera de Ooo.

-Es un buen lugar para tomar un descanso, deberíamos traer a los niños la próxima vez, - Freya se veía distante en ese momento como si estuviera en medio de algún recuerdo importante lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Finn quien preocupado la saco de su trance.

-…Perdóname, estaba recordando algunas cosas sobre el lugar en donde nos espera mi amiga, pasaron muchas cosas en ese lugar….

-Tranquila, todo lo malo está en el pasado y es mejor dejarlo ahí donde no puede lastimarnos, sabes…, -Finn se mantuvo pensativo un momento como si recordara algo importante que hubiera pasado por alto.

-¿Crees que podamos continuar Finn?, necesito pasar a la sastrería del Dulce reino a recoger unas cosas que ordene hace unos días, - mientras le hacia esa pregunta ella noto su mirada perdida y comenzó a preocuparse de que le estuviera afectando lo de hace un rato pero se sorprendió de que reaccionara a su pregunta mientras le respondía de manera afirmativa a la vez que se levantaba para que pudieran continuar para llegar a su destino.

-Creo que necesitare un buen descanso después de todo, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una cena familiar hoy?, - Finn solo la observa sonreír por lo que le propuso mientras seguía pensando si sería correcto o no el hacerle esa pregunta, estaba en su derecho como padre saber todo sobre sus hijos y ayudarlos cuando fuese necesario.

-…Algo te preocupa lo sé, no importa que tanto intentes disimularlo ya que puedo verlo a la perfección, - el héroe de Ooo se sorprendió de que su esposa se diera cuenta de ello, aun con todos los ejercicios de meditación que hacia ella podía saber sin mucho esfuerzo cuando algo lo preocupaba.

-(sig.) Es cierto no lo negare, hay algo que me ha estado preocupando desde hace unos días pero no encontraba la forma adecuada de preguntártelo para no preocuparte…estoy preocupado por Eliot, últimamente lo veo muy distraído y casi no está concentrado en las practicas aunque para serte honesto creo que ya no tengo nada que enseñarle, - le decía mientras sonreía por esto último, él sabía que su hijo era demasiado fuerte y ya era capaz de vencerlo pero nunca lo hacía aun cuando tenía todo a su favor.

-…Tu también lo notaste…siento que está empezando a distanciarse de mí, es cierto que pasa más tiempo solo y no me dice a veces a donde sale…tengo miedo de que deje de verme como su madre Finn…, - ella se detiene mientras esa idea ronda su mente asustándola mientras su esposo la abraza y le dice que eso jamás pasara, Freya solo puede esperar que sea así a la vez que no deja de pensar en lo que puede estar pasándole a su pequeño héroe.

Mientras en el castillo del Dulce reino la calma había regresado a un joven humano el cual se encontraba en uno de los estudios viendo a través del balcón pensando sobre su conversación de hace un rato, aún tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza en especial el hecho de que ahora era más notoria su esencia oscura y eso lo asustaba, si bien era el hijo adoptivo del héroe más grande de estas tierras así como de la princesa del reino más fuerte la cual ilumino su oscuridad cuando más lo necesitaba no dejaba de pensar en lo que haría si ellos se alejaran de él. No deseaba perder lo que tenía pero eso ya no estaba en sus manos, la vista era hermosa igual al primer día que el había llegado con su madre a estas tierras que nunca imagino que existirían aunque si lo veía desde otro punto de vista su único mundo conocido era ese viejo cementerio el cual no abandonaba al sentir una extraña sensación de que debía esperar por alguien, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y una pequeña de cinco años ataviada con un hermoso vestido naranja con un pequeño sweater gris atado a la cintura entro a la habitación, usaba unos pequeños zapatos deportivos así como mini calcetas de color rojo, su cabello rubio con pequeñas mechas rojas aunque no era muy largo lo tenía sujeto por un broche el cual le formaba una linda coleta, sus ojos eran iguales a los de su madre pero más brillantes y expresivos mismos que Eliot no paso por alto mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿Qué pasa Lucy?, ¿hay algún problema?, -le preguntaba su hermano a la pequeña niña la cual ya se había aferrado a su pierna mientras le decía "Eliot vamos a los jardines, por favor…".

-De acuerdo, ¿pero dónde dejaste a Mertell?, se supone que ella estaba contigo, - le preguntaba mientras comenzaba a acomodarse su camisa de manga larga y ataviarse con su capa otra vez para después cargar a su pequeña hermana y llevarla en sus hombros mientras continuaba preguntándole pero ella solo le decía que era un secreto mientras le mostraba una linda sonrisa.

- Si te digo ya no será sorpresa, Eliot… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? , - en ese momento la mirada de su hermanita fue un poco más seria a la par de su forma de hablar lo cual extraño a Eliot ya que no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando y no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

-Por favor dime que es lo que pasa Lucy, estas actuando muy raro y me preocupa que esté pasando algo y no pueda hacer nada, - Lucy solo se bajó un poco para abrazar su cabeza para susurrarle al oído, "¿siempre estarás cuando te necesite verdad hermanito?", esto lo tomo por sorpresa ya que no se esperaba una pregunta así pero lejos de sentirse mal se alegró de que ella lo necesitara para no sentirse tan solo.

-Claro que estaré ahí para ti Lucy, cuando más me necesites, cuando creas que todo está en tu contra, cuando tengas tristeza alojada en tu corazón y sobre todo, cuando me digas que me aleje de ti…yo aun estaré ahí, cuidándote de todo lo que pueda lastimarte incluso cuando no puedas verme siempre estaré ahí a tu lado … , - Lucy se sentía feliz al haber escuchado eso de su hermano y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla mientras lo continuaba abrazando, aunque él sabía que no eran hermanos de sangre el daría todo por ella con tal de protegerla.

Fue así como siguieron caminando por los coloridos pasillos del castillo saludando a los trabajadores que se encontraban en el camino para llegar finalmente a la entrada de los jardines donde Lucy quería que la trajera sin ningún motivo en especial, por la mente de Eliot solo cruzo la idea de que deseaba tomar él te de la tarde en el jardín al igual que la tía Bonnie pero antes de preguntárselo ella le pidió que la siguiera y sin más ambos se encaminaron al pequeño kiosco que había en el jardín donde se encontraba la Dulce princesa en compañía de Mertell disfrutando el suave viento que soplaba.

-¿Deseabas venir a tomar él te Lucy?, - le preguntaba su hermano mientras le sonreía pero ella divago un momento mientras se sonrojaba y corría hacia Bonnibell, Eliot no le tomo mucha importancia a esto ya que su pequeña hermana lo hacía constantemente y supuso que estaría jugando.

-Veo que estas más tranquilo, dime… ¿te ayudo el descanso?, - se podía notar la preocupación en la pregunta de la Dulce princesa quien no había dejado de pensar si estaría bien después de que el compartió parte de sus recuerdos con ella y conoció como era su vida.

-Si estoy bien, creo que estaba algo cansado después de todo. Lamento si preocupe con mi forma de actuar hace rato, - les decía a manera de disculpa mientras tomaba asiento junto a ellas quedando al lado de su hermana y Mertell quien comenzó a ruborizarse un poco.

-Me alegra que así sea y puedas acompañarnos a tomar él te, lo que me recuerda…chicos volveré en unos minutos ya que traeré unas tartas para acompañar, -les comentaba a los tres pero en ese instante Lucy se levantó para ir con ella y ayudarla a traer las tartas por lo que su hermano y Mertell se quedarían solos en lo que ellas regresaban.

Una vez solos se creó un ambiente algo tenso ya que él no sabía cómo comenzar la conversación y ella estaba demasiado nerviosa pensando o más bien un poco perdida en sus fantasías, al verla así Eliot creyó que le pasaba algo y solo le dijo "¿te sientes bien Mertell?", ella reacciono al instante y no supo que contestar a lo que él solo pudo suponer que estaría preocupada por su actitud de hace un rato por lo que se decidió a hablar.

-…Lamento mucho si te preocupe con mi actitud de hace un rato Mertell, - le decía mientras desviaba un poco su mirada sintiéndose algo culpable.

-…n-no fue tu culpa, tú también tienes tus problemas y yo siempre te estoy acaparando con los míos…he sido egoísta al no ver que había algo que te está molestando, - su amiga solo se quedó en su lugar mientras miraba al piso sin saber qué otra cosa decir o como animarlo después de todo lo que él hacía por ella. En especial cuando el ayudo a su rescate cuando fue raptada por el consejo de magos años atrás, sin duda era el mejor amigo que tenía y en su corazón había un lugar especial para el pero debía ser realista y eso la lastimaba, cerro sus ojos tratando de pensar en algo que no la hiciera sentir mal cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro haciendo que volviera abrirlos y viera a Eliot quien la observaba poniendo una sonrisa.

-Mis problemas son lo de menos Mertell, eres mi amiga y estaré contigo cuando más me necesites ya deberías saberlo, - Eliot tomo sus manos lo cual hizo que su amiga se ruborizara un poco más aun después de lo que le había dicho, su corazón latía un poco más rápido de lo normal y no deseaba que él lo notara pero era la primera vez que él tomaba sus manos de esa forma y deseaba seguir así un poco más.

-Gracias por apoyarme, pero aun así no es justo que solo te preocupes por los demás y no por ti…t-tu…¡tú eres muy importante para mí y no quiero que te pase algo!…, - Eliot se sorprendió al escuchar eso ultimo ya que el siempre considero a Mertell una amiga y nada más, no negaría que en verdad sentía algo por ella pero el solo recordar lo que él es lo desilusionaban de cualquier oportunidad pero ahora, ahora ella estaba ahí junto a él diciéndole que le importaba lo que le pasara así como sus problemas.

-…Yo no sé qué decir Mertell, solo…gracias por apreciarme de esa forma, - en ese momento el suelta las manos de su amiga y la abraza haciendo que se sonroje aún más mientras le corresponde y a la vez le abre una posibilidad de que puedan ser algo más en el futuro.

A lo lejos de esa escena dos personas veían a la joven pareja para después sonreír entre ellas, eran la princesa Bonnibell y la pequeña Lucy quienes habían planeado todo para dejarlos solos y pudieran aclarar sus emociones y por lo que estaban viendo había sido todo un éxito y estaban felices por ello.

-Parece que funciono tu plan Lucy, - le comentaba su tía mientras se levantaba del lugar donde estaban escondidas para ir con ellos.

-¡Siii! ahora solo falta hacer una cosa, - antes de que Bonnibell pudiera preguntar solo la vio salir corriendo hacia ellos sin saber el porqué de ello mientras los chicos continuaban conversando sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y mucho menos que alguien se dirigía a donde estaban ellos.

-Sabes, siempre me hice la pregunta de porque te arreglabas mucho cuando mi padre me traía de visita al castillo, la verdad a mí siempre me ha gustado verte en tu traje de acolito ya que...bueno…te ves más linda en él, - le decía el chico mientras se ruborizaba y sacaba esa pregunta a colación por todas las veces que la había visto en el pasado siempre arreglada para recibirlo y saludarlo.

-B-bueno…yo siempre creí que tú eras un príncipe y no quería que pensaras mal de mí, - le respondía algo apenada por recordar todas esas ocasiones donde trato de ser quien no era incluso cuando la raptaron.

-No para nada, mamá si lo era pero lo dejo por papá cuando ella comenzó su viaje aunque nunca me ha dicho el por qué comenzó a viajar, pero gracias a ello nos conocimos y conocí a muchas personas en especial a…yo…lo siento Mertell, no puedo decirte esto aún, - Eliot había recordado por un breve lapso al amigo que hicieron en Paldor y que los acompaño durante su travesía tiempo atrás, no podía negar que lo extrañaba ya que él lo había considerado como un padre. Mertell solo veía como se perdía en su recuerdo y tomo sus manos lo cual lo hizo reaccionar y verla a los ojos solo para notar la preocupación que reflejaba por él.

-Mi mamá siempre dice que si nos perdemos en la tristeza eso nos lastima y hunde en la oscuridad…, - ella guardo silencio rápidamente al recordar que Eliot la usaba para luchar, incluso la primera vez que ella lo vio en su armadura oscura le tuvo algo de miedo el cual venció al recordar la promesa que él le había hecho antes de verlo cambiar.

-Descuida, no pasa nada…aunque tienes razón en decir que no debemos perdernos en ese sentimiento, a veces solo… ¿uh?, ¿Qué pasa Lucy?, ¿dónde está la tía Bonnie y las tartas?, - Eliot vio a su pequeña hermana la cual los observaba mientras tenia ambos brazos en la espalda y les sonreía de una forma que él conocía muy bien y que no le inspiraba nada de confianza, cuando intento hacerle otra pregunta ella fue más rápida y le grito mientras colocaba sus pequeñas manos frente a su rostro como si fuese un alta voz.

-… ¡ELIOT Y MERTELL JUNTOS SENTADOS BAJO UN ARBOL B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E!, - solo basto que Lucy les recitara ese pequeño párrafo para que ambos se pusieran completamente rojos mientras trataban de alcanzarla, Bonnibell los observaba mientras llegaba nuevamente al kiosco con un par de tartas y comenzaba a llamarlos para que la acompañaran.

Nuevamente el ambiente volvía a la normalidad mientras conversaban y volvían a contar sus aventuras personales, Eliot empezó a relatar sobre la ocasión en que Mertell fue raptada por el gremio de magos y como él y su padre ayudaron a Gaia a salvarla pasando por muchos peligros en el proceso, Lucy estaba más que emocionada al escuchar lo fuerte que era su hermano y eso la emocionaba muchísimo. El relato continuo por media hora más cuando a la distancia divisaron a sus padres en la entrada del jardín los cuales les hacían un saludo a manera de señal, a paso lento y atravesando el hermoso jardín por el camino de losetas llegaron a donde estaban y los acompañaron a beber él te mientras Freya dejaba unos paquetes en el suelo, Lucy se sentó en las piernas de su madre mientras Finn les contaba cómo les había ido en su visita con Marceline sin mencionar el pequeño detalle de Techno y la bebida que la reina Vampiro le había dado a beber, pasaron dos horas conversando cuando Freya noto la ansiedad de la Dulce princesa y decidió llevarla con ella a otra parte con la excusa de pedirle algo para el dolor de cabeza, no habían salido completamente del jardín cuando le hizo una pregunta.

-¿Le paso algo a Eliot en nuestra ausencia?, - Bonnibell podía notar la preocupación en sus palabras al preguntar por su hijo y por su seguridad como si realmente estuviera enterada de lo que paso.

-No, es solo…necesito preguntarte algo y quisiera que me respondieras con la verdad Freya, sé que cuando regresaste con Marceline y Techno no pude más que sorprenderme por tu apariencia y el pequeño Eliot en ese entonces, me hiciste prometer que no preguntaría jamás sobre su origen y su pasado…pero me temo que es una promesa que deberé romper para ayudarlo incluso si el precio es la amistad que tenemos ahora, Freya por favor... ¿Cuál es la verdad acerca del pasado de Eliot?, ¿Qué es lo que tratas de ocultar tan celosamente?, - Freya solo camino un poco mientras trataba de pensar que decir y al final dio un suspiro muy largo para verla directa a los ojos con una mirada de aflicción, algo que Bonnibell no paso por alto y supo en ese momento que lo que ella ocultaba era algo que quizás no debería saber jamás.

-…Me había prometido a mí misma guardar silencio respecto a ese tema pero creo que hay cosas que tienen que salir a la luz tarde o temprano, solo te pido que lo que escuches no salga de esta conversación ya que no soportaría que lo odiaran por ser lo que es tal como me paso a mi hace años…, - Bonnibell trataba de entender la gravedad de este tema ya que no lograba comprenderlo del todo, a simple vista Eliot era un humano al igual que Finn o su pequeña hermana, ¿acaso había algo más?, ¿algo que los recuerdos que él le compartió no le mostraron y al parecer mantenía oculto?.

-…Veo que hacerte esta pregunta es desenterrar algo muy doloroso para ti Freya y no deseo causarte dolor haciéndote recordar todo, solo dime lo que yo deba saber sobre esto para poder ayudarte…, - Bonnibell la observo esperando alguna reacción por parte de ella pero solo la tomo del hombro mientras le señalaba una banca, ambas se encaminaron a ella para sentarse y así Freya le dijera lo que sabía.

-No hay mucho que yo conozca al respecto sobre lo que deseas saber, todo lo que se lo descubrí durante mi viaje y no fue nada grato lo que encontré, ¿sabías que hay un lugar mucho peor que la Nocheosfera y el mundo de los muertos?, - le decía mientras trataba de poner una leve sonrisa en su rostro lo cual solo puso nerviosa a la Dulce princesa por ese cambio tan repentino en su actitud.

-N-no estés jugando Freya, ambas sabemos que no hay sitio más atemorizante que esos en especial la Nocheosfera, no creo que exista un peor lugar que ese y Marceline lo sabe muy bien, - le respondía mientras trataba de mantener la calma, ¿acaso era posible que existiera un lugar mucho peor que ese? .

-Lo creas o no Bonnibell si existe un lugar así, está lleno de oscuridad, caos, locura, odio y todo lo que puedas imaginarte pero lo peor de todo…la magia oscura proviene de ahí. Sé que no crees en la magia y piensas que son solo tonterías…también me gustaría pensar eso…pero este lugar…se le conoce como la puerta de las sombras, pareciera que el nombre no es la gran cosa pero lo que hay detrás de ella…si Glob decidiera el fin del mundo desearías que usara cualquier cosa menos abrir esa puerta…, - Bonnibell la escuchaba con detenimiento mientras trataba de recordar algo sobre lo que ella le estaba diciendo, algo que Marceline le dijo cuando regresaron pero no lograba recordar.

-¿Qué relación hay con esa puerta y Eliot?, - aunque en su cabeza parecía que ya había conectado las pocas piezas temía su respuesta aun conociéndola de antemano.

-…La verdadera madre de Eliot provenía de ese lugar Bonnibell, hay una vieja historia que se cuenta en Paldor durante su festival del héroe de la luz. Se cuenta que este héroe logro encerrar a todas las criaturas provenientes de esta puerta así como a su amo con su ayuda, se le conoció como la heroína de la noche debido a su origen y al aura que ella liberaba…tiempo después tuvieron un hijo…algo que quizás nuca se creyó posible pero así fue, el pequeño era normal y no mostraba cualidades mágicas pero tiempo después la puerta fue abierta nuevamente y la oscuridad fue por ellos desapareciéndolos, ¿quieres saber quién fue el responsable de abrirla de nuevo?, - la expresión de Freya había cambiado totalmente y ahora reflejaba enojo e ira.

-Algún lunático o culto me imagino, ¿pero qué era lo que esperaban conseguir?, - al escucha la respuesta de Bonnibell no pudo evitar una sonrisa forzada mientras veía al cielo tratando de tranquilizarse, algo que no lograría fácilmente.

-No Bonnie, fue el Lich, el de alguna forma se enteró de la puerta y no dudo en abrirla con tal de obtener algo a cambio, ¿te has preguntado cómo es que tiene tanto poder y no se le puede matar?, bueno, esa es la respuesta a ello y a muchas otras cosas…yo y mis amigos logramos cerrarla de nuevo con un sello mágico pero pagamos un precio muy alto por ello, Red, uno de mis amigos que me acompaño y cuido de mí y de Eliot se sacrificó para que ninguna de esas criaturas escapara de la puerta, después de eso nos enfrentamos a las pocas criaturas que ya estaban fuera y por poco perdemos de no ser por Techno quien nos salvó al final con su nave…esas cosas, el pensar en ellas me da escalofríos…

-... ¿Qué tan antigua es esa historia Freya?, - algo no cuadraba con lo que ella le estaba diciendo y dudaba al respecto.

-Te diste cuenta…la historia tiene trecientos años, mucho antes de la primera pelea de el Lich y Billy, incluso me atrevería a decir que es más vieja pero no lo sé, lo único que puedo decir es confirmarte lo que haz deducido. Eliot es el hijo de la unión de la luz y la oscuridad y el cómo es que llego al lugar donde lo encontré aun no lo sé…pero de lo que si estoy segura es que daría todo por protegerlo, - Bonnibell quedo impresionada al escuchar lo que ya había descubierto en la breve platica y sobre todo admiraba la determinación que tenía para proteger a su hijo, algo de lo cual ella dudaba tener ya que lo más cercano a uno era también su más grande fracaso y estaba a la vista de todo el reino…Goliath.

Hubieran continuado con la conversación pero Lucy apareció de improvisto para buscarlas y la acompañaran de regreso a la mesa en el Kiosco para continuar con el rato agradable que estaban teniendo todos juntos, un par de horas más pasaron y finalmente comenzaron a despedirse para volver a casa, pensando que quizás caminarían ella les ofreció llevarlos en su carruaje pero Finn le respondió que Eliot los llevaría a casa mas rápido. Sin entender esto solo miro al joven el cual se acercaba a una gran sombra que se reflejaba en una de las paredes del jardín, solo basto que el la tocara para que empezara a emitir un aura oscura al momento que Lucy se despedía de ella y la atravesaba como una puerta, Finn y Freya hicieron lo mismo para al final atravesarla. Solo quedaba el joven quien se despidió de su amiga mientras tomaba sus manos y le sonreía para después soltarla para irse, antes de que atravesara Bonnibell lo tomo del hombro mientras le decía "sin importar lo que sientas recuerda que estamos contigo", Eliot sonrió al escuchar esto y le dio un abrazo mientras le daba un gracias y atravesaba la puerta que había creado para al final volver a ser una sombra normal.

La noche comenzaba a caer en todo el reino mostrando su manto estelar en el firmamento para que todos pudieran admirarlo sin embargo a una gran distancia de Ooo, una enigmática nave surcaba el firmamento nocturno abriéndose paso entre las nubes mientras mantenía su curso, cualquiera pensaría que podría ser una de las naves del reino de la ciencia pero esta se veía algo primitiva sin contar que por su apariencia se veía como una nave de Guerra y a los lados portaba el escudo de uno de los reinos de las lejanas tierras de Eee.

-Mantengan el curso y la velocidad actual, debemos llegar a las tierras de Ooo en la mañana como lo tenemos planeado.

-Si Capitán Whiteman, cuarto de máquinas mantenga velocidad actual a noventa nudos.

-Sr. ¿en verdad cree que ella tenga razón con lo que dijo?, ¿no cree que quizás exagero con la historia que le dijo al rey?

-Si hay una cosa que he aprendido a través de los años soldado es a no subestimar un relato, por cierto, ¿Dónde está nuestra pasajera?

-En la cubierta Sr., ¿desea que vaya por ella?

-No, por el momento dejemos que ella se calme, ya ha pasado por mucho como para que la presionemos con preguntas sobre lo sucedido…saldré un momento, infórmenme si hay algún cambio.

Mientras en la cubierta principal de la nave una figura femenina ataviada con una capa observaba el horizonte mientras trataba de calmarse pero cada vez que cerraba sus ojos los veía una y otra vez…acercándose, era tanto su temor que no vio cuando el capitán de la nave se acercó a ella para ver si estaba bien.

-Lady Rassiel, ¿Cómo se encuentra?, ¿desea que le traiga algo para beber?

-¡Ahhh!, p-por favor no haga eso señor George, yo aún no me siento muy bien después de lo que viví…nunca creí que ellos regresarían de nuevo. , le comentaba la ninfa nocturna quien estaba preocupada por llegar a tiempo con su amiga y ponerla sobre aviso de lo que se avecinaba.

-Descuida, esta nave es la más rápida en el reino del color y puedo asegurarte que llegaremos en la mañana, - le decía con orgullo a lo que ella le respondió con una leve sonrisa lo cual llamo su atención.

-Le creo que sea la más rápida en su reino pero si fuese la nave de esa princesa que conocí le puedo asegurar que no tendría oportunidad, - George solo frunció el ceño pero se alegró de que ahora ella sonreía, tenía confianza en que podría afrontar lo que fuese pero dudaba cada vez que recordaba la escena de lo que fue la aldea que ella menciono, solo una capa oscura la cual desprendía un extraño brillo y energía era lo que quedaba de ella, él era un hombre formado en la milicia y acostumbrado a diversas situaciones pero esto que estaba por vivir sin duda pondría a prueba su propia cordura.

La noche seguía su curso al igual que la amenaza que se ocultaba entre las sombras dándoles un aspecto siniestro mientras se movían con cautela, lentamente surcaban las superficies mientras se reunían en una cueva formando un pequeño lago oscuro dejando el centro de la cueva despejado donde una fuerte energía oscura comenzaba a crear un vórtice del cual surgía una misteriosa silueta ataviado en una armadura, cuando apareció por completo las sombras dejaron de moverse y comenzaron a rodearlo formando siluetas al azar mientras el extraño comenzaba a hablar con una voz que hacía eco en toda la cueva.

-Por fin hemos llegado al lugar, soldados en unas horas cubriremos todas estas tierras con la oscuridad y arrasaremos con todo, destruiremos a la hija de aquel que se atrevió a robarnos en el pasado y a la aberración nacida tiempo atrás, no dejaremos que nadie vuelva a encerrarnos de nuevo, ¡sumergiremos esta tierra en las tinieblas al igual que lo hemos hecho con las otras, no dejaremos a nadie con vida si se oponen! , - miles de voces retumbaron en la cueva ovacionando al extraño personaje el cual reía de manera cínica mientras se dirigía al exterior a esperar la hora del ataque a las tierras de Ooo…

**Con esto llegamos al final de la primera parte, espero lo hayan disfrutado y si tienen comentarios o preguntas las responderé con gusto hasta la próxima.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos!, sé que tarde un poco con la continuación pero sé que valdrá la pena la espera, gracias por los comentarios recibidos por la primera parte y espero disfruten la segunda, sin más que decir(al menos por ahora) los personajes de hora de aventura son propiedad de Peddlenton Ward, los personajes extra y la historia son de mi creación personal a excepción del que cree en conjunto con George187.**

**Capítulo 4 – **La oscuridad Asciende (parte 2).

La noche avanzaba y daba paso a la madrugada. Misma que dejaba sentir una suave y fría brisa a través de todo el reino, se podía sentir la calma acompañada de algo más, un sentimiento de desazón e incertidumbre que era muy difícil de explicar como si presagiara alguna desgracia próxima a ocurrir. Solo una persona seguía despierta en el castillo del Dulce reino mientras miraba al horizonte pensando algunas cosas mientras sostenía una taza de té, tenía un cuaderno en sus manos el cual estaba lleno de apuntes y notas los cuales parecía que llevaba un largo rato revisando sin encontrar lo que buscaba con tanta determinación por lo que dejo el cuaderno en una de las mesas de la habitación para salir y dirigirse a un punto en especial como lo hacía cada noche cuando no podía dormir, a paso lento llego a uno de los balcones del lado oeste del castillo en el cual se encontraban un par de figuras familiares las cuales se erguían desafiantes mientras se encaraban una a la otra como si libraran una batalla eterna. Nada muy lejos de la realidad dado que todo el reino sabía todo con respecto a ellos, la figura de una mujer se hizo visible a la luz de la luna mientras se acercaba a ellos con un semblante de tristeza muy pocas veces visto en ella pero conocido para sus más allegados.

-No importa cuánto tiempo pase…esta sensación de culpa nunca se ira, desearía que nada de esto hubiera pasado…lo siento, - decía para sí misma la gobernante del Dulce reino mientras se acercaba a las esfinges que había creado tiempo atrás cuando Finn era un adolecente y ella aun trataba de superar su trauma que le dejo su enfrentamiento con el Lich, mismo que casi le cuesta la vida y con el cual se decidió a crear lo que ella considero su mejor obra pero al final resulto su más grande fracaso el cual casi logra hacerse con el reino y acabar con Finn y Jake.

Nuevamente inicio su andar y se detuvo frente a la esfinge blanca con rasgos de halcón conocido como Tormento, el fruto nacido del heroísmo e hijo indirecto del héroe de Ooo el cual se sacrificó para contener a su media hermana Goliad la cual se corrompió volviéndose malvada. Aunque en el fondo lejos de sentirse a gusto por ello solo sentía dolor, el dolor que solo una madre podía sentir y ella aunque no lo viera así muy dentro de ella sentía esa conexión tan única que le era imposible olvidarla como si de un objeto se tratara, aunque lo negara Goliath era su hija y eso no cambiaría en lo absoluto aun cuando eligió el camino equivocado al que estaba destinada a seguir como sucesora del Dulce reino, Bonnibell se acercó a ella y la abrazo mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin que ella lo notase.

-Yo no quise que esto acabara así…yo quería que estuvieras a mi lado, que aprendieras de mi pero…, - los recuerdos comenzaban a traicionarla creando un conflicto interno en ella entre sus sentimientos y la razón, como gobernante debía mantenerse firme para así para evitar otra situación similar que no pudieran controlar y pusiera en riesgo al reino entero pero también estaba el otro lado de la moneda. Aquel en el que sus emociones le decían que debía encontrar la forma de traerlos de vuelta y así intentarlo una vez más, en el pasado quizás no le habría importado lo suficiente pero sus experiencias y errores fueron las bases de su cambio que formaron a la nueva Bonnibell así como el cariño de cierto niño humano que conoció años atrás, con calma se limpió las lágrimas y dirigió una mirada a la esfinge color rosa mientras le decía "sin importar lo que paso yo aún te aprecio…mi querida Goliad".

Bonnibell permaneció un poco más a su lado para después dirigirse a su habitación y tratar de descansar un poco, mientras se alejaba de la enorme figura una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de esta como respuesta a lo que ella le había dicho hace unos momentos. Aun incluso en su exilio era consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, camino a su cuarto Bonnie seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos pero ahora sobre lo que Freya le había dicho sobre Eliot y ese lugar llamado la Puerta de las Sombras. Aun se negaba a creer que existiera un lugar más atemorizante que la Nocheosfera pero la forma en que ella lo describió…

-Mi Lady, ¿Por qué aún sigue despierta?, debería estar descansando ya que mañana tiene una agenda muy apretada, - en ese momento ella salió de sus pensamientos al ser reprendida por su fiel mayordomo el cual estaba haciendo sus rondas nocturnas y le sorprendió verla aun por los pasillos del castillo.

-Necesitaba despejar mi mente Mentita, hay muchas cosas en las que he estado pensando últimamente y me he sentido estresada… ¿crees que sea posible posponer la agenda de mañana?, - solo basto que dijera eso para ser reprendida con mayor severidad mientras le recalcaba una y otra vez sobre sus obligaciones a la vez que la acompañaba para cerciorarse que descansara realmente.

Incluso con el pasar de los años ella aún seguía siendo tratada como una niña que debía ser dirigida para evitar cometer errores pero aun con ello él siempre la protegería, la noche finalmente dio paso a la luz del nuevo día llegando a cada rincón del reino con la única diferencia de que esta no sería una mañana como las demás. En esta había algo que causaba cierta incertidumbre anunciando una posible desgracia, lejos de ahí en una de las muchas cuevas de Oro una peculiar joven despertaba completamente desorientada y con un horrible dolor de cabeza mientras trataba de recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior.

-Mmm…no vuelvo a escucharla la próxima vez…, - Techno por fin se había despertado después del brindis que la reina Vampiro le propuso para conmemorar el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntas pero no recordaba nada después de eso, mientras se llevaba las manos a su cabeza para tratar de aminorar un poco el dolor. Marceline entro a la habitación en ese momento llevando consigo un vaso con agua así como un par de aspirinas y unos lentes oscuros.

-Me alegra que estés despierta…toma, esto calmara el dolor y con estos la luz no te lastimara, - le decía a manera de susurro mientras Techno tomaba el medicamento y Marcy le colocaba los lentes con cuidado, cuando termino la ayudo a recostarse nuevamente ante las negativas de su amiga de seguir durmiendo.

-No necesito seguir acostada Marcy, estoy bien de verdad.

-Yo decidiré eso Techno, necesitas descansar un poco mas, el licor que te di es extra fuerte y te necesito en tus cinco sentidos, por cierto, ayer nos visitaron Finn y Freya ya que necesitaban un favor pero les dije que hablaríamos con ellos hoy.

-Me pregunto qué clase de favor será…por cierto…yo… ¿n-no hice nada indebido ayer verdad?

-Ehhh…b-bueno…n-nada fuera de lo normal, - le decía un poco nerviosa la reina Vampiro recordando la forma en que su amiga la tomó por sorpresa y al final se durmió abrazándola dejando su cabeza llena de confusiones por ello.

-¿Marcy? , ¡Marceline! , - le gritaba la chica para después llevar nuevamente sus manos a su cabeza a causa del dolor lo cual hizo que Marcy se preocupara y se acercara a ella para atenderla.

-Sera mejor que dejes de portarte así, te preparare algo para desayunar y luego le haremos una llamada a Finn si estás de acuerdo, - Techno solo asintió mientras la reina Vampiro sonreía por ello y se dirigió a la puerta para ir a la cocina pero Techno le hablo nuevamente haciendo que se acercara a ella de nuevo y ver que necesitaba.

-¿Deseas que te prepare algo en especial?, puedo hacerte unos waffles u otra cosa si lo deseas, - Marceline solo la veía actuar de manera nerviosa mientras mantenía su cabeza un poco baja. De no ser por los lentes oscuros ella habría notado como desviaba la mirada como si estuviera apenada por algo pero lograba disimularlo muy bien.

Marcy se acercó un poco más hasta estar a la par suyo mientras le seguía preguntando si deseaba algo en específico o si el dolor de cabeza era más fuerte, pero cada vez que se acercaba ella giraba su cabeza de lado como si tratara de ocultar algo preocupando un poco a la reina Vampiro quien la tomo de los hombros tratando de que la mirara a los ojos, su cara quedo a escasos centímetros de la suya mientras le preguntaba una vez más pero antes de obtener una respuesta Techno la sujeta haciendo que Marceline se ponga nerviosa sin saber lo que ocurría hasta que sintió como sus labios se unían a los suyos. Su mente comenzó a divagar tratando de encontrar una respuesta pero el sentir esos labios tan cálidos y su tibia lengua jugueteando con la suya la hicieron perderse en ese momento correspondiéndole, solo se entregó al deseo mientras comenzaba a dominar la situación y ahora era ella quien daba pequeños besos por su cuello a la vez que se acomodaba nuevamente en la cama mientras permanecía sobre ella observándola con ternura al igual que Techno quien ya estaba ruborizada por lo que había sucedido pero se veía feliz de que la persona que ella amaba le correspondía, ninguna dijo nada solo dejaron que sus corazones hablaran por ellas y se entregaron por completo a la pasión.

Lejos de la cueva de la reina Vampiro y a una buena distancia del Dulce reino se lograban apreciar las vastas praderas de Ooo, dominio del segundo héroe más grande que ha conocido esta tierra junto con su hermano los cuales enfrentaron diversos peligros en el pasado así como disfrutar de las aventuras más locas e increíbles que hayan sido vistas jamás. Incluso hora que el héroe tiene a su familia pareciera que es tradición el embarcarse a lo desconocido buscando nuevas aventuras, en la parte alta de la pradera lograba visualizarse un gran árbol el cual era el hogar de dicho héroe. Dentro de el todo parecía transcurrir con normalidad a diferencia de como había sido el día de ayer en el que hubo momentos tristes al recordar el pasado, la familia estaba reunida en la mesa y estaba lista para desayunar mientras conversaban sobre lo que harían el día de hoy.

-¿Entonces tienes planeado ir a visitar la ciudad de los magos junto con Gaia y Mertell?, - le decía su padre algo preocupado por ello debido a lo ocurrido hace unos años antes del nacimiento de su pequeña hija.

-Solo será por un par de horas mientras visitan al tío de Mertell papá, además no creo que esos magos se atrevan a hacernos algo si es que todavía recuerdan que su magia no me afecta en lo absoluto, - a Finn parecía no agradarle mucho la idea de que fueran a esa ciudad pero lo que su hijo decía era cierto, la magia de los magos no tenía efecto en el por alguna extraña razón y eso le daba mucha ventaja si la situación se salía de control.

-No lo sé Eliot, aun pienso que podría ser peligroso que…

-Yo no le veo nada de malo a que las acompañe Finn, además, si algo llegase a ocurrir el solo tendría que usar una sombra para crear una salida. Además es solo una visita y los magos prometieron que ya no intentarían nada en contra de ella, - decía Freya quien se había metido en la conversación mientras apoyaba la salida de su hijo. Ella sabía muy bien que Eliot tenía la suficiente fuerza para enfrentar lo que sea y no entendía la actitud sobreprotectora de Finn.

-Aun así esa es una debilidad que los magos podrían aprovechar muy bien, podrían encerrarlo en un lugar iluminado…pero creo que tu madre tiene razón, hasta ahora no he visto nada que no puedas manejar. Solo prométenos que tendrás cuidado cuando estés ahí, - Eliot asintió mientras esbozaba una sonrisa ya que había logrado convencer a su padre de ir nuevamente a esa ciudad.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir otra cosa el teléfono sonó y Lucy corrió a contestar antes de que alguno reaccionara, Finn solo suspiro mientras pensaba en que haría el día de hoy con Freya y la pequeña Lucy pero con lo que no contaba era que su esposa ya tenía planes para el día de hoy y lo primero sería una visita al reino del Fuego para ver a su padre ya que al parecer tenía problemas de salud y eso la preocupaba, estaba consciente de que quizás no había sido el mejor padre pero cuando la libero de esa carga y le dijo que buscara su felicidad. Le demostró que todavía había un corazón debajo de esa insensible y ardiente apariencia, Lucy llego a los pocos minutos solo para decir que le habían colgado y que eso había sido muy grosero por parte de la otra persona que había marcado, dicho esto se sentó a la mesa y continuo desayunando mientras sus padres pensaban en quien podría haber llamado.

-¿Crees que haya sido Jake el que llamo?

-No lo creo, él hubiera venido directo a la casa a decirme si necesitaba algo.

-En eso tienes razón, ¿deseas más miel Finn?

-Gracias amor, estos Hot Cakes están deliciosos ni Jake los habría…el teléfono de nuevo, yo contesto chicos no se levanten, - les dijo mientras se levantaba para contestar la llamada pero al tomar el teléfono solo pudo escuchar a la princesa Mora decir su nombre para después cortarse y escuchar el tono de cortado.

Por un momento decidió no tomarle importancia pero en ese momento el teléfono volvió a sonar y lo contesto con rapidez, ahora era la princesa Hot dog quien le hablaba pero antes de que el pudiera preguntarle lo que ocurría solo escucho decirle "¡vienen de las sombras!, ¡vienen de las sombras!", después de eso la llamada termino y Finn se quedó preocupado por lo que escucho decirle…"vienen de las sombras"…algo muy extraño estaba pasando y no sabía lo que era, regreso a la mesa con un semblante serio y nervioso lo cual llamo la atención de su esposa quien al verlo así le pregunto si todo estaba bien pero no obtuvo respuesta, con miedo a equivocarse decidió mandar a sus hijos a sus habitaciones y les dijo que guardaran en una mochila lo necesario para salir ya que partirían todos al Dulce reino de inmediato. Eliot y Lucy preguntaban si todo estaba bien pero Freya solo dijo que le obedecieran y que empacaran lo más rápido que pudieran para partir cuanto antes, nuevamente intento hacer reaccionar a Finn para que le dijera lo que estaba pasando ya que muy dentro de ella comenzó a experimentar una sensación de pánico que ella recordaba del pasado de la cual solo deseaba olvidar.

-Finn por favor… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?, ¿Quién era el que llamo para que reaccionaras así?, - la angustia de Freya crecía mientras esperaba una respuesta de su parte.

-…Fueron dos llamadas las que recibimos, una era de la princesa Mora pero solo la escuche decir mi nombre antes de que se cortara, pensé que era normal y que llamaría de nuevo pero cuando volvió a sonar… no era ella, era la princesa Hot dog la que llamaba ahora, ella… se escuchaba aterrada y solo alcanzo a decir "vienen de las sombras"…nunca había escuchado tanto temor en la voz de alguien como en la de ella, creo que lo mejor sería… ¿Freya?, - Finn dirigió su mirada a su esposa la cual se veía muy nerviosa como si supiera lo que significaba la frase que dijo.

-…F-Finn, tenemos que irnos, ¡tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora antes de que sea tarde!, - la reacción de su esposa era como la voz de la princesa Hot dog, ahora no había duda de que ella sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo y por lo visto no era nada bueno.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?, ¿Freya que significa la frase "vienen de las sombras"?, - por más que intentaba que le diera algo de información ella solo le respondía que debían salir de la casa lo más rápido que pudieran mientras aun había tiempo, Finn un tanto alterado por lo que ella le decía y por la forma en que se comportaba la tomo de los hombros mientras le decía de forma seria "¡por favor Flama trata de calmarte!".

Flama…hacia mucho que él no la llamaba así salvo cuando regresaban de visitar a Mareline y lo dijo quizás por accidente pero eso le trajo gratos recuerdos, incluso Red la llamaba así cuando tenían que pelear…Freya cerro sus ojos por un momento mientras trataba de calmarse ya que la información que ella sabía podría salvar al menos a unos cuantos.

-…Debemos irnos Finn, yo…tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto y no quiero arriesgar a nuestros hijos, por favor compréndeme…

-De acuerdo, cuando lleguemos al Dulce reino espero que me digas todo o no sabré que hacer para protegerlos Freya, desearía tener al menos una idea de que vamos a enfrentar, - Finn llamo a sus hijos para apresurarlos mientras se dirigía a un exhibidor donde estaban colocadas todas sus espadas, sin pensarlo mucho tomo a Scarlet la cual nunca lo había defraudado en el pasado y también su espada Carmesí, la única herencia de su padre que sin duda era más poderosa de lo que aparentaba.

-…Finn… ¿recuerdas lo que te conté sobre mi viaje…verdad?

-Sí, mencionaste algo sobre un ejército de oscuridad al cual combatiste, ¿pero que tiene eso que ver ahora?, - el solo se giró para verla mirando por la ventana y fue ahí donde su comentario cobro sentido, el hermoso día soleado que había poco a poco se fue cubriendo con un manto de oscuridad como si se tratara de la noche misma, con rapidez se acercó con ella y pudo apreciar como a la distancia el cielo se cubría por lo que parecían ser nubes.

-¡Eliot, Lucy nos vamos ahora!, Finn llama a Jake y dile que nos alcance en el Dulce reino con su familia. Tenemos que llegar ahí antes de que las nubes cubran esta área, - en ese momento la actitud de Freya cambio por completo, ahora actuaba con más arrojo mientras tomaba un par de dagas y las acomodaba a su cintura y se recogía el cabello formando una coleta, Eliot llego en ese momento junto con su pequeña hermana preguntando que estaba ocurriendo a lo que su madre solo señalo la ventana.

-…Rompieron el sello… ¿Cuál es el plan a seguir mamá?, - le preguntaba el chico mientras tomaba a su pequeña hermana en brazos y su actitud se volvía igual a la de Freya pero con un toque de nerviosismo.

-Ok, ¡BASTA!, estoy cansado de que me hagan menos sobre lo que está pasando, quiero una explicación y la quiero ahora, - todos se sorprendieron por la repentina reacción de Finn pero tenía razón, lo estaban haciendo a un lado y eso no era justo.

-…La oscuridad está emergiendo otra vez…el cielo, la tierra, todo será consumido por la oscuridad a menos que hagamos algo Finn, este no es un enemigo al que se puede vencer tan fácilmente. Hace años yo y Rassiel luchamos contra un pequeño ejército de ellos el cual constaba solo de cien criaturas las cuales casi nos acaban, fue el día en que Marceline me encontró y con su ayuda y la de Techno logramos sobrevivir…esas cosas…el solo recordarlas me dan escalofríos por lo que son capaces de hacer, en ese entonces sucedió lo mismo que está pasando ahora pero con una diferencia…, - Freya guardo silencio mientras sacaba una espada de un contenedor de asbesto la cual era muy familiar para Finn, la espada de fuego del rey Flama.

-Lo que me dices se parece mucho a algo que haría el Lich, ¿pero por qué dices que es diferente ahora?

-Por qué temo que esta vez no será un pequeño ejército el que debamos enfrentar, si lo que presiento es correcto entonces ellos están tomando los reinos uno a uno dejando para el final el más importante, es por eso que debemos llegar al Dulce reino y prepararnos para defenderlo o todo estará perdido, - Para Finn escuchar esto era algo difícil, un enemigo más poderoso que el Lich e incluso en mayor número para invadir todas las tierras de Ooo…ahora su mente estaba llena de dudas sobre si sería capaz de hacer algo o no, había mucho en juego y perder no era una opción.

-…Nos vamos, si la amenaza es tan seria como lo supones entonces solo el Dulce reino será capaz de resistir hasta que Techno pida ayuda a su reino, Eliot por favor abre una puerta, no podemos perder tiempo caminando, - dicho esto su hijo se dirigió a la sombra que formaba una estantería la cual era lo suficientemente grande para que la cruzaran todos juntos pero lo que paso después de liberar algo de su aura no lo creyó posible, de esa puerta que el había creado emergieron dos enormes figuras tipo humanoide de color negro las cuales vestían partes de armadura muy gastada y unas mascaras que presentaban rupturas, se veían tan sucias que no podía distinguirse si eran blancas o grises. Eliot se apresuró a cerrar la puerta pero al hacerlo una de las figuras lo tomo del pecho y lo lanzo con fuerza hacia la pared la cual atravesó por la velocidad a la que lo habían lanzado.

Al observar esto Finn no se contuvo y tomando un par de hachas se lanzó contra las extrañas criaturas que habían atravesado la puerta que Eliot había creado mientras Freya y Lucy salían para ver si estaba bien, en el interior de la casa ya se había desatado la pelea misma que estaba subiendo de intensidad mientras el héroe de Ooo esquivaba los ataque y parte de los muebles para contraatacar sus bloqueos, con maestría utilizaba todo su entorno para tener una oportunidad ya que debía sacarlos si quería tener más oportunidades contra ellos. Conforme avanzaba la pelea no quería aceptarlo pero esas cosas eran muy hábiles en espacios cerrados y sus armas estaban diseñadas para ello, ambos usaban una especie de garras de metal con las cuales cortaban todo a su paso e interceptaban los proyectiles que él les arrojaba, utilizando lo que quedaba del sofá se impulsó para salir por la ventana mientras arrojaba a manera de proyectil el par de hachas que estaba usando tratando de ganar tiempo y así desenvainar sus espadas, por otro lado Eliot comenzaba a levantarse algo adolorido por el golpe mientras su madre y hermana le preguntaban si estaba bien pensando lo peor.

-No te preocupes mamá, estoy bien solo me tomaron por sorpresa nada más, creo que no podre usar las sombras por el momento ahora que están aquí ya que sería peligroso.

-Necesitamos irnos de aquí y rápido o llegaran más de ellos, Lucy quédate con tu hermano, iré a ayudar a su padre antes de que sea tarde, - estaba por darse la vuelta cuando parte de la casa colapso y de ella salieron las criaturas de la oscuridad dispuestas a continuar el combate.

Freya se dio prisa y desenvaino la espada de su padre mientras corría y en el momento justo salto para cortarle el brazo a uno de los atacantes para después ponerse de espaldas a Finn mientras aguardaban el momento en que ellos atacarían, la poca luz que había fue apagándose lentamente mientras la criatura a la que habían dejado sin brazo comenzaba a regenerarlo y emitía un grito atemorizante el cual hizo que Lucy se aferrara a su hermano y comenzara a temblar, Eliot sabía que su madre era capaz de derrotarlos aunque ahora que las nubes de sombras estaban llegando le sería más difícil ya que estas regenerarían los daños que ellos sufrieran, correr era su única opción viable pero ahora que ellos estaban entre las sombras él no podía crear puertas seguras salvo que usara lo que había estado prendiendo con Mertell.

-Lucy escúchame, abriré una puerta y quiero que la atravieses rápido yo ayudare a papá y mamá contra esas cosas y te alcanzaremos, - Lucy estaba muy asustada como para responderle pero asintió mientras su hermano comenzaba a acumular su aura para lo que tenía planeado hacer mientras veía a sus padres los cuales se encontraban bloqueando los rápidos ataques esperando una oportunidad para contraatacar.

Poco a poco su aura comenzaba a acumularse en su cuerpo y la esencia de la oscuridad no tardó en hacerse presente en su cuerpo haciendo ondear su capa mientras revelaba el pequeño arsenal que llevaba en su cuerpo, tenía desde pequeños cuchillos para lanzar hasta armas para un combate cercano así como un par de armas muy extrañas. Una a cada lado de su cintura regalo de una gran persona que conoció en el pasado, cuando termino de cargar su aura invoco su armadura oscura para cubrir su cuerpo y con ello lanzar una pequeña esfera de energía la cual estallo a unos centímetros después de haber sido lanzada y con ello creo un nuevo portal, sin perder tiempo le señalo a su pequeña hermana para que lo cruzara mientras él dirigía su atención a las criaturas y comenzaba a dirigirse contra ellas con una sorprendente velocidad asestando un golpe directo a la cabeza de uno de ellos mandándolo directo a unas rocas, la otra criatura solo se giró para verlo mientras dejaba salir un gruñido, Eliot tomo su posición de ataque y desplego su capa la cual ondeo mostrando su imponente forma cubriendo un gran área como si se tratasen de alas de demonio. Sus padres solo veían lo que intentaba hacer cuando Lucy les grito a la distancia para que vieran la puerta cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el humanoide y comenzó a correr hacia ella pero antes de que pudiera llegar su cuerpo fue atravesado desde el suelo por varias estacas empalándolo.

-¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad de irnos vamos!, - Finn y Freya corrieron directo hacia la puerta mientras Eliot los cubría desde atrás para evitar una sorpresa desagradable.

Cuando estaban por llegar la otra criatura les salió al paso obligando a Eliot a quedarse mientras sus padres y hermana atravesaban para mantenerse a salvo, nuevamente tomo su pose defensiva mientras calculaba su distancia preparándole una sorpresa justo como había hecho con el otro pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento una densa capa negra comenzó a cubrir el suelo mientras más de esas cosas comenzaban a surgir por todas partes gruñendo y siseando mientras comenzaban a rodearlo peligrosamente. Nada de esto lo había contemplado y entrar en una batalla con todos ellos solo haría que atravesaran la puerta que había creado poniendo en peligro a todos, en una acción desesperada retiro su armadura mientras buscaba una de las armas que le había dado Techno para situaciones como esta, con cuidado comenzó a retroceder hasta estar a una distancia prudente para luego lanzar una esfera la cual creo una explosión luminosa muy intensa con lo que aprovecho a cruzar y cerrarla antes de que atravesaran.

-¡Eliot!, ¿estás bien?, ¿no te paso nada?, - le decía su madre mientras lo revisaba temiendo que hubiese resultado herido al intentar escapar pero se alegró cuando vio que estaba bien y lo abrazo con fuerza al igual que su pequeña hermana y su padre.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo así, nos preocupaste cuando te quedaste atrás y no atravesabas la puerta…creíamos lo peor…, - le decía su padre algo asustado pero ahora se sentía más tranquilo al verlo.

La familia estaba junta otra vez y en el lugar correcto, los guardias del palacio se acercaron a ellos para ver que estaba pasando pero Finn se dirigió al capitán de la guardia y le pidió hablar con la princesa de manera urgente ya que de eso dependía la sobrevivencia del reino. Los Banana guardias dudaron de su solicitud hasta que apareció Gaia, esta de manera molesta miro a los guardias mientras se llevaba a sus amigos al interior del castillo para llevarlos con Bonnibell, una vez dentro pasaron por diferentes pasillos y cuartos hasta llegar a una de las cámaras de guerra donde en su interior había diversos equipos de comunicación, un gran mapa de todo el reino de Ooo y varios puntos marcados en el en color negro. Algo les decía que ella ya se había enterado de que algo estaba ocurriendo y al juzgar por las marcas del mapa ya habían perdido más de la mitad de los reinos a excepción del reino de Fuego, el reino Helado y la ciudad de los Magos, todos se veían muy tensos y al parecer llevaban horas en esto por la cantidad de reportes que se estaban acumulando al igual que imágenes de algunas áreas todas sumidas en el control de la oscuridad.

-¡Finn!, ¡Freya!, ¡gracias a Glob que están bien!, tenemos una situación alarmante en todo el reino, se habla de una invasión a gran escala y de criaturas que se mueven entre las sombras, he tratado de establecer comunicación con los otros reinos pero es inútil…es como si no existieran, - Bonnibell estaba completamente asustada con la situación y no creía posible que algo así fuese capaz de suceder, ¿Quién en todo este planeta contaría con tal cantidad de soldados para organizar algo como esto y tomar los reinos a un ritmo tan rápido?.

-…yo sé lo que está pasando Bonnibell y créeme que no te gustara nada lo que tengo que decir…, - Freya comienza a relatarle la historia así como el ataque que habían sufrido antes de llegar al castillo a manos de dos criaturas los cuales ella llamaba "Darkers", criaturas nacidas de las más profundas sombras capaces de atrocidades inimaginables en grandes números. La Dulce princesa escuchaba atenta lo que ella le decía mientras su mente trataba de idear algún plan de defensa para proteger el reino y resistir.

-… ¿Qué deberíamos hacer Freya?, aunque cuento con los soldados y las armas no sé si seamos capaces de contener algo así, incluso los guardianes de la promesa real del Dulce reino aunque son poderosos no sé si sean suficiente para mantenernos a salvo, he tratado de comunicarme con Marceline pero nadie responde y estoy comenzando a pensar lo peor, - esto último desanimo a todos ya que si Marceline y Techno habían sucumbido al ataque de los Darkers sus probabilidades de supervivencia se habían reducido al mínimo, en ese instante Eliot recordó algo que ya habían vivido en el pasado y no tardo en decirlo a todos.

-Esto es como la batalla en Merak, ¿lo recuerdas mamá?, Rassiel había realizado un conjuro de barrera defensiva para tener a salvo a los habitantes durante el ataque, recuerdo que la barrera repelía a toda criatura oscura. Podemos hacer eso y ganar tiempo mientras logramos comunicarnos con la tía Marcy, - la esperanza había vuelto a la soberana del Dulce reino quien veía una pequeña probabilidad de supervivencia al escuchar sobre la barrera mágica.

-Ahora solo faltan dos cosas y la primera es un mago con suficiente fuerza como para realizar el hechizo de protección, - en ese momento Gaia entro a la habitación mientras se ofrecía a intentarlo ya que además conocía el muy bien el hechizo dado que la sacerdotisa de la luna le había enseñado a realizarlo pero aún faltaba otra cosa y eso les tomaría algo de tiempo.

-Eso me tranquiliza pero, ¿cuál es la otra cosa que nos hace falta?, - en ese momento Freya se quedó viendo a su hijo el cual capto lo que su madre le estaba indicando por lo cual tomo uno de sus pequeños cuchillos y se realizó una pequeña herida en la mano ante la sorpresa de su padre y de su tía, se dirigió a una mesa de la cual tomo un vaso y empezó a acumular su sangre en el para usarlo en el conjuro.

-Hacer este conjuro requiere tiempo Bonnibell, no sé si tengamos el suficiente pero es algo que debemos intentar. También es necesario buscar a cualquier habitante que haya logrado escapar para resguardarlo aquí, si este ataque es a gran escala no quiero ni imaginarme lo que les pasara si los encuentran. – la Dulce princesa estaba de acuerdo en su petición y le ordeno a Mentita que enviara a la división aérea Mazapán a buscar habitantes por las cercanías de los reinos que ya habían caído y de ser posible buscaran a Marceline y a Techno.

El tiempo de los preparativos se estaba agotando y debían ser rápidos para preparar sus defensas y salvar a todos los que fuera posible, la primera orden fue que trasladaran a todos los habitantes del Dulce reino al castillo para resguardarlos en una de las cámaras blindadas, la segunda fue cambiar las armas de los soldados por la nueva versión del rifle de electrodos, todo debía hacerse con rapidez para que evitar que los tomaran con la guardia baja y fue así como todo el ejercito del Dulce reino tomo posiciones alrededor de las murallas con sus rifles y cañones de electrodos. Incluso las divisiones aéreas cambiaron sus armas solo que llevaban cañones de bola Plasma versión 3.6 la cual tenía un cargador mucho más grande y disparaba el doble de rápido que los primeros diseños, después de que la brigada Mazapán despegara para buscar habitantes la Dulce princesa ordeno el despegue de las Brigadas Regaliz y Albaricoque para que sobrevolaran alrededor y avisaran si veían algo anormal, las demás brigadas aéreas estaban a la espera de salir y apoyar de ser necesario ya que al parecer la batalla que se avecinaba podría ser la última por el destino de Ooo.

Serian cerca de las ocho y media de la mañana cuando la nave del reino del Color diviso a lo lejos las costas de Ooo, por fin se encontraban un poco más cerca de su destino pero ahora debían sortear su primer problema que se les presentaba y ese era la falla del sistema de navegación y dirección, uno de los primeros en su tipo creado por George así como la propia nave en la que se transportaban el "Aurora". Si eso no fuera suficiente un denso banco de bruma imposibilitaba la visión haciendo que volaran a ciegas tratando de llegar a la costa, en el puente el capitán Whiteman examinaba la situación la cual no consideraba normal ya que al parecer alguien o algo trataba de evitar que llegaran y parecía que lo estaba consiguiendo con esto.

-La visibilidad máxima es de cuarenta metros capitán, debemos bajar la velocidad si no queremos llevarnos una sorpresa con lo que sea que haya en esta bruma.

-…Avisen al cuarto de máquinas y reduzcan la velocidad a sesenta nudos, informen al vigía que use los reflectores para aumentar el rango de visión y que los armeros estén preparados.

-Si capitán, ¡cuarto de máquinas reducir a sesenta nudos, Armeros en posición!

-Algo no está bien con esta bruma, no es natural y no permite el paso de la luz, - Rassiel quien estaba al lado de George examinaba con detenimiento el horizonte mientras hacía conclusiones sobre lo que ocurría.

-… ¿Crees que sea obra de ellos?, ¿se habrán enterado de que estamos en camino o solo será una coincidencia?, - el instinto de George le advertía que estaban por adentrarse a la boca del infierno de la cual no sabía que esperar.

-Ellos ya deben saber que aún sigo viva al igual que los habitantes de Paldor, no descartaría que esta bruma tan misteriosa sea obra de su magia…puedo sentir una fuerte esencia de oscuridad en el ambiente. George ordena que se preparen para ir a toda velocidad, si nos demoramos con esto para cuando lleguemos será muy tarde para hacer algo, - completamente incrédulo a la solicitud de su pasajera de ir más rápido aun con la poca visión que tenían era algo ilógico, George se levantó de su silla mientras le cuestionaba su solicitud pero ella solo salió del puente y se dirigió al frente de la nave ante las miradas de todos.

-¿Qué intenta hacer esa niña?, ¿acaso quiere matarnos a todos?

-Capitán, ¿cree que sea buena idea hacer lo que ella dijo y arriesgarnos?

La tripulación del puente de mando estaba dudosa con lo que ella había solicitado ya que les parecía muy arriesgado por la bruma temiendo que al hacerlo sufrieran algún percance al desconocer la región, George solo lo medito unos segundos y se dirigió al timón de la nave mientras sonreía y les daba sus indicaciones al personal. Si esto sería arriesgado él quería ser quien estuviera guiando el Aurora.

-Cuarto de máquinas habla el capitán George Whiteman, a mi señal quiero la máxima potencia en los motores así que prepárense, - todos se quedaron sorprendidos de su decisión pero para el solo era el inicio de una aventura más allá de todas las que había vivido.

Cuando Rassiel estuvo en posición un aura de luz dorada cubrió su cuerpo mientras un círculo mágico se creaba frente a ellos, llegado el momento levanto su báculo y lo dirigió al frente creando un potente haz de luz el cual disipo gran parte de la bruma oscura creando un camino frente a ellos, George capto esto como la señal y dio la orden al cuarto de máquinas de aumentar la velocidad. En solo cuestión de minutos el Aurora estaba avanzando a la máxima velocidad mientras Rassiel seguía despejando el camino con ayuda de su magia, la ninfa nocturna tenía un mal presentimiento y deseaba llegar cuanto antes a su destino.

Mientras tanto en el castillo del Dulce reino ya se habían terminado los preparativos para la defensa y el conjuro de protección estaba a la mitad del ritual, Gaia la bruja cazadora estaba en el centro del castillo trazando un círculo mágico al cual agregaba la sangre de Eliot conforme lo dibujaba. Mertell se encontraba con ella asistiéndola en lo necesario por lo complicado del mismo ya que de hacerse de manera incorrecta el escudo mágico no tendría la suficiente resistencia y caería en segundos, en el cuarto de avanzada la Dulce princesa estaba al tanto de los informes que recibían sus guardias de inteligencia acerca de lo que veían desde el aire y tal como ella lo temía la mayor parte de las tierras de Ooo estaban bajo el manto de la oscuridad y los habitantes de los reinos caídos siendo tomados como prisioneros.

-Esto es mucho peor de lo que imaginaba, brigada Mazapán… ¿han encontrado a alguien?, - el silencio en la radio solo estremecía a Bonnibell quien estaba al borde de la histeria sin saber que esperar.

-(Control aquí Mazapán cinco llevamos civiles de vuelta al castillo, los reinos de las princesas Mora, Músculos y Desayuno han caído no queda nada)

-Copiado Mazapán cinco, es…una buena noticia, - la soberana del Dulce reino estaba devastada al escuchar eso pero también más tranquila ahora que la brigada de rescate se estaba reportando e informando que habían encontrado civiles los cuales llevaban al castillo para proteger, sin embargo aún se sentía nerviosa al no tener noticias de Marceline y Techno lo cual era preocupante.

-(Control aquí Mazapán uno, la cueva de la reina vampiro ha sido destruida, solo hay escombros en toda el área…), - Bonnibell sintió e ese momento como su mundo se terminaba al enterarse que sus amigas quizás estaban muertas, con trabajo podía mantenerse de pie al haber escuchado esto sin que su mente le hiciera crear imágenes de ello hasta que Mentita la saco de ese estado.

-Mi lady no debe preocuparse, recuerde que la reina Marceline es muy fuerte y lo más probable es que hayan conseguido salir a tiempo en la nave de la princesa Techno, por favor no piense lo contrario, - Bonnie suspiro mientras asentía y se tranquilizaba ya que por más que deseara llorar este no era el momento para ello, debía mantenerse fuerte por su gente y su familia.

En otra parte del castillo Finn se encontraba meditando mientras observaba a sus hijos jugar con su madre, se sentía asustado por lo ocurrido en su hogar donde Eliot se arriesgó demasiado. No lograba pensar en otra cosa y por más que lo intentara solo veía una y otra vez esa imagen donde era proyectado fuera de la casa a manos de esas cosas que su esposa llamaba Darkers, esta aparente calma solo lo preocupaba al no saber casi nada sobre su enemigo o su número. Solo sabía que eran resistentes para recibir todo tipo de ataque y que esa especie de sustancia negra los regeneraba de cualquier daño que recibieran pero había algo más, cuando su hijo empalo a uno de ellos este no se regenero solo permaneció muerto e inerte con lo cual llego a una conclusión…ellos podían morir pero debía ser con un elemento oscuro, con dudas saco su espada de sangre demoniaca pensando si tendría el mismo efecto en ellos pero antes de que lograra pensar en otra cosa se dio la alerta general en todo el castillo haciendo que los Banana guardias tomaran posiciones en la muralla mientras preparaban sus armas listos para repeler al enemigo el tiempo necesario para que Gaia terminara el conjuro del escudo y de paso proteger los vehículos de la brigada que estaban regresando en ese momento.

-Parece que llegaron antes de lo previsto. Eliot, quiero que te quedes aquí y protejas a tu hermana y a todos en el castillo, nosotros trataremos de retrasarlos para que Gaia termine…pase lo que pase no dejes que ellos lleguen a ella, sé que te estoy dejando en una situación muy estresante pero tú eres la última defensa en caso de que no logremos contenerlos, - las palabras de su padre denotaban una gran preocupación pero se mostraba firme ante la situación que se estaba presentando al igual que su madre así que solo asintió mientras tomaba a Lucy y la llevaba a donde Gaia se encontraba.

-¿Estás listo Finn?, - le decía su esposa mientras acomodaba su espada y comenzaban a caminar hacia la entrada del reino, en el breve tiempo que tuvieron ella se había cambiado la ropa y ahora vestía una camisa de mangas cortas junto con un pantalón y botas de combate a diferencia de su esposo quien solo se cambió la camisa a una color negro y azul.

-Siempre lo estoy, es hora de enseñarles a respetar y a cobrarnos lo que le hicieron a nuestra casa, - esto último lo dijo mientras colocaba una sonrisa y empuñaba su espada Carmesí con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda acomodaba su gorro favorito.

En el exterior de las murallas del Dulce reino la oscuridad ya había llegado y comenzaba a rodearlos mientras las oscuras nubes y la bruma se hacían presentes presagiando lo peor, a una gran distancia de ciudad una figura apareció por una abertura que la bruma hizo y se detuvo frente al reino, esta estaba cubierta por una armadura negra muy parecida a la de Eliot con la única diferencia de que la capa parecían girones rasgados y de ella salía una esencia oscura formando una estela, con un movimiento de su mano disipo la bruma detrás de el solo para revelar un inmenso número de soldados los cuales cubrían todo el claro y parte del bosque de caramelo, incluso se podría decir que aun había mas pero se perdían por la distancia.

-Son demasiados… ¿estas segura de querer hacer esto?

-… Muy segura, solo una cosa…no dejes que te muerdan.

En ese momento ambos tomaron una posición de ataque mientras esperaban el primer movimiento por parte de su adversario el cual parecía burlarse de ellos al ver que eran los únicos que habían salido a enfrentarlo, con un ademan de su mano un grupo de cuatro Darkers se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia ellos con la intención de acabarlos y así tomar el ultimo reino de Ooo.

-Ahí vienen, ¿lista Flama?, - le decía llamándola como antes mientras preparaba su espada para el primer ataque mientras ella comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo con fuego y le sonreía.

-¡A por ellos Finn!, - imitándolos de igual forma la pareja también tomo velocidad para asestarles el primer golpe y tenerlos lo más alejados de la entrada del reino.

En la parte alta del castillo Bonnibell veía a la distancia el gran número de soldados que aguardaban la orden de su amo como perros, se sentía asustada e impotente de no poder hacer nada más, solo sería una espectadora aguardando a que llegue el final de una obra. Eliot veía la preocupación en sus ojos y sin poder resistir más decidió intentar algo mientras invocaba su armadura oscura, la soberana del dulce reino se sorprendió de ver esto ya que jamás imagino que el fuera capaz de hacer algo así. Se dirigió a donde estaba Gaia quien estaba a punto de terminar cuando vio como el hijo de Finn tomaba el resto de su sangre y lo encerraba en una esfera de energía oscura y con ella golpeo el centro del círculo mágico creando un gran resplandor color magenta el cual comenzó a cubrir por completo al reino ante la sorpresa de todos.

En el Aurora el resplandor no pasó desapercibido y se vio con gran intensidad haciendo que Rassiel se preocupara por ello pensando lo peor, George no daba crédito a lo que acababan de ver y salió a ver si la ninfa nocturna se encontraba bien y averiguar que había sido ese resplandor que habían visto a la distancia.

-¡Rassiel!, ¿Qué rayos fue esa luz que…? , - antes de terminar su pregunta. La chica hizo un rápido círculo mágico a su alrededor haciendo aparecer un par de alas de luz dorada mientras se daba la vuelta para dirigirle una mirada de preocupación.

-Ella me necesita George, la batalla ha comenzado y no puedo dejarla sola con esto a su suerte…me adelantare mientras ustedes llegan.

-¿llegar a donde Rassiel?, no lo entiendo.

-El resplandor que vimos es un poderoso conjuro defensivo y se lo enseñe a una persona la cual era capaz de realizarlo de ser necesario, ahí es a donde vamos…no llegues tarde por favor, - dicho esto subió a la baranda de la nave y se dejó caer mientras aprovechaba el impulso para ir más rápido perdiéndose rápidamente. George solo suspiro mientras regresaba rápidamente al puente para dar instrucciones, aún estaban a unos minutos de llegar.

-Cuarto de máquinas aumenten la velocidad, armeros preparen los morteros…parece que la fiesta empezó antes.

Mientras Rassiel se dirigía al lugar donde su amiga estaba peleando y el capitán del Aurora aceleraba los motores para llegar, los héroes de Ooo estaban pasando un mal momento mientras enfrentaban a cincuenta Darkers a la vez mientas la extraña figura parecía divertirse viendo como les costaba cada vez más trabajo el eliminarlos y sus fuerzas se agotaban, Freya estaba de espaldas a su esposo mientras se cubría y rodaba constantemente para romper las defensas de sus atacantes pero parecía inútil ya que la forma en que ellos se movían le recordaba a los lobos de la región de Paldor, como último recurso comenzó a crear una espada de fuego puro la cual no tenía bloqueo haciendo más fácil su contraataque, Finn por su lado se encontraba peleando con sus dos espadas mientras bloqueaba y asestaba golpes con sus piernas para romper el bloqueo de sus enemigos, al ver que esto no lo estaba ayudando guardo a Scarlet en un rápido movimiento mientras comenzaba a preparar un poderoso ataque con su espada Carmesí guardando la fuerza de los impactos en ella, una táctica algo peligrosa para realizar un contraataque pero valdría la pena cuando tuviera la energía que necesitaba, Freya ya había acabado con un buen número de Darkers cuando comenzó a notar como un nuevo lote de estos se dirigían a ellos listos a acabarlos completamente, sin perder más tiempo elevo más la fuerza de sus llamas creando ahora un par de látigos de fuego con los cuales comenzó a quemarlos conforme se acercaban a ella. Los látigos danzaban en sus manos mientras formaban unas perfectas curvas las cuales seguían la trayectoria de sus movimientos y los hacia girar alrededor de ella para protegerse, más que una pelea parecía un Vals por los movimientos que ella realizaba, Finn por su parte ya estaba listo para liberar su ataque pero ahora necesitaba una brecha para hacerlo. Los Darkers no le daban cuartel ni descanso ya que aumentaban la velocidad de sus ataques logrando herir su pierna izquierda, sin otra alternativa libero la energía que había acumulado en su espada Carmesí clavándola en la tierra logrando que esta brillara con tal intensidad haciéndola crear una fuerte ráfaga de viento capaz de cortar lo que fuese. Cuando el ultimo Darker cayó muerto el caballero oscuro se veía muy molesto y en un ademan envió a todos sus soldados para acabar con el reino de una vez por todas.

Finn y Freya tomaron posiciones de defensa mientras trataban de pensar rápido para repeler el ataque hasta que un poderoso rayo de luz aniquilo a un gran número de Darkers haciendo que buscaran la procedencia del ataque, en ese momento una joven de piel color azul y un par de alas de luz había llegado al campo de batalla mientras cargaba otro disparo el cual fue reduciendo considerablemente las tropas enemigas.

-Si crees que voy a dejarte toda la diversión a ti será mejor que lo pienses dos veces Frey, además tengo una cuenta pendiente con ellos, - Frey…solo había una persona que la llamaba así y le alegraba de que estuviera a su lado en este momento para enfrentar una parte de su pasado la cual se negaba a desaparecer completamente de su vida.

-Me da gusto que estés aquí Rass pero creo que la explicación tendrá que esperar en lo que nos deshacemos de todos ellos, - dicho esto ambas amigas se preparaban para entrar una vez más en combate recordando viejas andanzas del pasado.

El ambiente se había vuelto más tenso ahora que Rassiel había disminuido gran parte del ejercito enemigo con su magia, eso no pasó desapercibido para Freya quien ahora veía que su pequeña amiga era mucho más fuerte ahora dándole ánimos para seguir peleando, la sombría figura harta de lo que estaba pasando creo una puerta tal como Eliot lo había hecho cuando escaparon al dulce reino haciendo saltar las dudas en ellos, ¿Cómo era posible que el pudiera hacer lo mismo que su hijo?, en solo instantes ese ser ya había llegado con ellos mientras los veía con desprecio acercándose a Freya a paso lento mientras dejaba una estela oscura. Tenía la misma estatura que Eliot al llevar puesta su armadura pero esta se veía más siniestra y despedía un fuerte hedor a muerte el cual intimidaba.

-La sacerdotisa de la Luna y el ángel de la Luz, quien diría que nos volveríamos a ver aquí todos juntos…dime… ¿en verdad crees que podrán defender este reino cuando los demás han caído en nuestras manos?, - su voz hacía eco mientras clavaba su mirada en ella tratando de asustarla pero en lugar de eso sola la estaba enfureciendo.

-¿Quién fue el que rompió el sello Sarem?, porque dudo que hayan encontrado a alguien para que lo hiciera por ustedes, - le respondía con sarcasmo cosa que solo hizo que se acercara más a ella.

-No intentes hacerte la lista conmigo, sabes bien que no podrán defenderse cuando mis soldados lleguen ahí, si se rinden ahora considerare tenerles piedad y en tu caso podría considerar darte un trato especial, - esto último molesto por completo a Finn quien aprovecho la distracción para asestarle un golpe en la cabeza el cual fue bloqueado por su capa.

-Tú debes ser su esposo, Finn el humano…el héroe de Ooo, ¿en serio creíste que podrías hacer algo sin que me diera cuenta de ello?, los hombres son tan estúpidos sin importar a la raza a la que pertenezcan, creo que ya he jugado lo suficiente con ustedes como para seguir perdiendo el tiempo cuando saben que no podrán hacer nada.

-¿Tu y que ejercito Sarem?, he reducido considerablemente tus tropas y lo hare de nuevo, te sugiero que te rindas ahora, - Sarem solo comenzó a reír con el comentario de Rassiel como si de una broma se tratara haciendo dudar a los tres mientras se mantenían alertas a lo que pudiera hacer pero solo comenzó a caminar a un lado para después mostrarles que los juegos en verdad se habían terminado.

De la misma forma en la que llego con ellos Sarem creo varias puertas de mayor tamaño cerca del Dulce reino el cual se vio rápidamente rodeado de un gran número de legiones de Darkers tanto en tierra como en el cielo, estos últimos volaban alrededor de la cúpula de luz del escudo mientras comenzaban a atacarlo para debilitar su magia, los últimos rayos del sol habían desaparecido por completo trayendo una horrible oscuridad llena de pesadillas las cuales lanzaban su grito de guerra al aire atemorizando a todos dentro del escudo, los dos héroes y la sacerdotisa intentaron correr para intentar hacer algo pero Sarem les bloqueo el paso con una barrera tan poderosa que ni la magia lunar de Rassiel era capaz de desvanecerla por lo que tendrían que pelear para salir de ahí, mientras en las murallas las cosas se estaban poniendo alarmantes ya que las numerosas tropas golpeaban sin cesar la barrera mágica la cual estaba resistiendo hasta ahora pero de seguir así no soportaría por más tiempo.

-¡NO PODREMOS VENCERLOS A TODOS NOS ACABARAN!

-¡GUARDEN LA COMPOSTURA SOLDADOS!, ¡todo el reino depende de nosotros y por Glob que no dejare que caiga en sus manos!, - el capitán de la guardia hablo así para sus soldados para tratar de infundirles algo de valor pero con la vista que tenían de esas cosas golpeando incesantemente el escudo parecía una causa perdida, Eliot quien ya había llegado con ellos se extrañó de que ninguno estuviera disparando para hacerlos retroceder.

-¡¿Qué les pasa?! , ¡El enemigo está a distancia de tiro!, ¡¿Qué es lo que esperan?! , - los soldados se sorprendieron de esto ya que pensaron que el escudo contendría sus disparos pero al parecer no era así.

Toda una ráfaga de disparos fue la que ilumino las murallas que protegían el Dulce reino mientras los Darkers caían uno a uno, parecía que lograrían contenerlos lo suficiente pero de pronto un fuerte haz de energía impacto el escudo haciendo que se cimbrara por ello. Los guardias intentaron reaccionar pero otro disparo en el mismo sitio los aturdió mientras a la distancia veían lo que parecía ser una bestia de batalla acorazada con una especie de doble cañón a sus espaldas, la infantería enemiga ya había retrocedido esperando el momento en que sus cañones aniquilaran la barrera mágica la cual ya empezaba a fracturarse por la fuerza del impacto, Eliot invoco su armadura oscura y saco por medio de un vórtice de energía un enorme martillo de guerra. Esa sería la primera vez que el lucharía usando las armas de la armadura, una vez más la bestia de batalla disparo sus cañones haciendo que el impacto cambiara el color a un tono más opaco el cual significaba que de recibir un impacto más seria el fin.

Eliot bajo de la muralla y se dirigió a la entrada mientras extendía su capa para recibirla primera oleada de enemigos, pasara lo que pasara no les dejaría llegar al castillo, nuevamente los cañones de la bestia se cargaron listos para desaparecer la barrera y con ello todo se habría acabado, lentamente la energía se acumulaba en los cristales oscuros formando rayos y una gran corriente eléctrica mientras un ensordecedor ruido de dinamo terminaba de cargar el disparo. Bonnibell veía esto desde el castillo mientras le rogaba a Glob por un milagro para salvar a su gente y a los que amaba de un destino cruel, cuando el cañón estuvo a punto de disparar una gran lluvia de fuego impacto de lleno sobre la bestia destruyendo uno de los cañones y arrasando con varios soldados, por un momento el corazón de Bonnie se emocionó al pensar que se trataba de Techno y Marceline quienes habían llegado a ayudar pero se sorprendió de ver una nave diferente y con el escudo de un reino desconocido el cual seguía lanzando esa lluvia ardiente sobre la bestia.

-Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo.

-Capitán, tenemos múltiples objetivos tanto en tierra como en el aire sin mencionar a esa cosa a la cual golpeamos con el fuego de los morteros.

-Sala de armas preparen los cañones laterales y las ametralladoras frontales, tenemos que acabar con todos para darles una oportunidad, - dicho esto el Aurora preparo sus armas para el ataque mientras convertía en el mismo infierno los campos alrededor del ultimo reino en pie, la mortal lluvia de disparos destrozaban todo a su paso sin darles oportunidad de escapar mientras que los cañones barrían con todo lo que encontraban a su paso. En cuestión de segundos la hermosa vista del reino había cambiado para siempre.

A la distancia Sarem había observado esto lo cual solo hizo que enfureciera aún más con lo que había visto, el Aurora por su parte comenzaba a posicionarse al frente del reino esperando cualquier posible respuesta la cual no se hizo esperar pero no por parte del caballero oscuro, una gigantesca puerta oscura se abrió desde los cielos y de ella diversas criaturas aladas las cuales comenzaron a atacar la nave del reino del color, en solo cuestión de segundos el cielo estaba abrumado de esas cosas las cuales no tenían forma pero disparaban ráfagas de energía oscura de la punta de sus cabezas. Las armas que antes habían funcionado ahora eran inútiles contra ellas ya que eran más rápidas y pequeñas.

-Esto se ve mal capitán, esas cosas están dañando el casco y los motores de apoyo, si continúan así caeremos a tierra muy pronto.

-Llévanos a una distancia segura y diles a los ingenieros que preparen el Gyross, no permitiré que destrocen mi nave.

-C-Capitán, creo que debería ver esto.

-¡¿Qué carajos es esa cosa?! , ¡Es enorme!

Frente al Aurora había aparecido una inmensa fortaleza aérea la cual parecía ser sacada de alguna pesadilla por la forma en que se veía ya que en partes de la estructura se veían cuerpos mutilados de criaturas extrañas, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue la parte frontal de la fortaleza. La cual preparaba sus cañones principales para disparar mientras esperaba la orden de alguien más poderoso que Sarem.

-Los tenemos a distancia de disparo Emperatriz, cuando usted lo ordene los reduciremos a cenizas.

-…Voy a bajar, quiero ver por mí misma la destrucción de este estúpido reino y de su gente, cuando lo indique disparen los cañones, quiero ver este lugar ardiendo…

**Ok. , creo que esta vez sí me extendí un poco con este capítulo, espero les haya gustado ya que yo en lo personal me emocione bastante escribiéndolo y recuerden, dudas y preguntas serán recibidas con gusto.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos, una vez más con otro capítulo de esta historia y quisiera agradecer los review recibidos, en verdad me animaron mucho para sacar esta capitulo mucho antes de lo planeado y espero les guste, sin más que decir los personajes de hora de Aventura son propiedad de Peddlenton Ward, la historia y personajes adicionales son de mi creación personal a excepción del que cree con mi amigo George187.**

**Capítulo 5 –** Oscuro secreto.

La vastas tierras de Ooo que antaño eran conocidas por su esplendor y riqueza así como por sus diversos reinos que la conformaban haciendo un conjunto único de mezclas se encontraba ahora al borde de la aniquilación, los verdes campos que alguna vez rodearon al más grande de sus reinos ahora mostraba una vista diferente de como solía ser. Ahora solo la devastación de lo que era la más cruenta de las batallas por la supervivencia se estaba dando tanto en la tierra como en el cielo, la nave del reino del Color hacia todo lo posible para mantenerse en el aire aun con todos los ataques que estaba recibiendo por parte de las criaturas de la oscuridad las cuales a pesar de ser diezmadas por el armamento del Aurora seguían apareciendo como si no tuvieran fin. Y para empeorar la situación la enorme fortaleza flotante que había aparecido hace unos instantes comenzó a atacarlos así como al escudo de protección el cual no tardaría en caer para ser arrasado por las legiones de Darkers los cuales esperaban impacientes.

-¡Capitán estamos por perder los motores de apoyo y los cañones laterales han sido dañados en su totalidad!, ¡solo nos quedan los morteros y las armas frontales para contenerlos pero no será suficiente!

-¿Cuál es el estado del Gyross?, ¿es posible utilizarlo?

-¡La energía de las secciones cuatro a la once es insuficiente!, ¡si utilizamos el Gyross será todo, nos quedaremos sin energía y caeremos!

-… ¡Cabo, ordene a todos abordar los pod´s de escape y diríjanse al reino para estar a salvo!

-¡¿P-Pero capitán, que es lo que va a hacer?!

-No pienso irme y dejar que esa cosa destruya al Aurora. Si quiere guerra eso le daré, - sin oportunidad a cuestionar a su capitán el subordinado dio la orden general de evacuar la nave mientras George activaba el tablero central para controlar el Aurora desde su posición así como el Gyross, su mirada denotaba preocupación por su tripulación y por la gente de ese reino el cual estaba a poco de caer si no jugaba su última carta.

Las alarmas empezaron a sonar en la nave mientras la tripulación corría directo al área de lanzamiento para evacuar el Aurora, era algo increíble que esto estuviera pasando ya que en cada batalla en la cual peleo siempre salía airosa y con unos cuantos daños gracias a la coraza de Tritium la cual la hacía casi indestructible pero ahora, este enemigo del cual no conocían nada había logrado dañarla a tal punto que ni el propio George podría haber imaginado nunca. Con rapidez comenzó a verificar los daños internos así como la energía disponible para activar el Gyross y equilibrar de esa manera la balanza.

-(Capitán tenemos problemas con las puertas de lanzamiento)

-¿Qué tipo de problemas cabo?, si no se dan prisa no habrá otra oportunidad de escapar.

-(Los sistemas de lanzamiento están quemados y es imposible hacerlo de manera manual desde aquí, el panel está destruido)

-Usare el panel secundario del puente, prepárense a salir de una vez antes de que… ¡demonios!, ¡Cabo, que la tripulación permanezca en los pod´s es una orden!, - ante sus ojos se abría otro portal oscuro del cual salían más de esas criaturas aladas que habían dañado la nave pero ahora estas cubrían por completo los cielos, si el activaba la expulsión manual era un hecho de que esas cosas los matarían antes de llegar a su destino.

La suerte ya estaba echada y era un hecho de que este sería el último viaje del Aurora, George encendió el comunicador de la nave mientras comenzaba a transmitir un mensaje tratando de contactar al reino que estaba siendo asediado pero la energía era insuficiente sin mencionar que la potencia había caído a un cuarenta por ciento logrando mantener estables los motores. Pero no lo haría indefinidamente ahora que habían aparecido más de esas cosas y se preparaban para embestir el Aurora, con rapidez George activo las únicas armas que quedaban mientras trataba de crear un brecha y reunir la suficiente cantidad de energía para desviarla al Gyross. Si lograba hacerlo entonces su tripulación tendría una oportunidad de sobrevivir.

-Esta es una transmisión de emergencia, soy el Coronel George Whiteman capitán de la nave insignia Aurora del reino del color. ¿Alguien puede escucharme?...por favor… ¡¿alguien quien sea puede escucharme?! , - el silencio y la estática era lo único que se escuchaba mientras George veía como estaba a punto de ser embestido y las armas no lograban frenarlos en lo absoluto.

En la sala de guerra del Dulce reino la transmisión era recibida pero no sabían cómo proceder hasta que Mentita fue a buscar a la princesa para informarle de la situación, en cuestión de minutos ya había regresado con ella en compañía de Gaia para escuchar el mensaje que era transmitido por la extraña nave la cual enviaba una señal de auxilio esperando ser respondida, Bonnibell no sabía qué hacer en ese momento ya que estaba presionada al extremo por la situación y no lograba pensar con claridad sus ideas. Gaia al ver esto ordeno a uno de los guardias que respondiera el mensaje para tratar de ayudar en lo que fuera posible.

-Nave Aurora a quien sea que pueda escucharme…por favor…, - la presión en George por tratar de salvar a su tripulación era demasiada, cerca de setenta vidas dependían de él y de su decisión para mantenerlos a salvo. En ese momento la nave comenzó a ser embestida por las criaturas de la oscuridad las cuales destrozaron los morteros y las ametralladoras las cuales resultaron ser ineficientes para frenar su avance, la nave comenzó a sacudirse violentamente por los impactos activando las alarmas de todas las áreas.

Parte del casco de la nave se había desprendido por el impacto y uno de los motores comenzaba a incendiarse haciendo que perdiera altitud, mientras tanto en el puente el capitán trato de mantener el control del Aurora pero la fuerza de la embestida fue tal que termino por hacer grandes daños al interior. George yacía en el suelo a causa del impacto y cerca de el había un pequeño colgante abierto el cual mostraba a una pareja que reía felizmente, con algo de trabajo intento ponerse de pie mientras veía esa foto y su mente lo hacía recordar su pasado en el peor momento.

_Flashback._

_-¿De verdad tienes que hacer esto George?, ¿no podrían enviar a alguien más en tu lugar?, - le preguntaba una mujer de piel color durazno la cual vestía como doctora, su cabello y ojos eran de un hermoso tono azul el cual contrastaba con unos anteojos color escarlata. Era como ver un ángel tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez._

_-En verdad quisiera que esto fuese de otra forma pero es algo que debo hacer Celeste, sé que quizás no lo entiendas…Red no me lo perdonaría si me hubiera negado, - George se acerca a Celeste mientras la abraza para reconfortarla, de todas las veces que el había dejado el reino solo en esta ella le insistía que no fuera._

_-Estaré bien ya lo veras, recuerda lo que somos…te prometo que cuando esto termine será todo, no más aventuras, solo nosotros dos y los niños del orfanato. Confía en mi cuando te digo que volveré a ti sin importar la situación en la que me encuentre, - Celeste solo suspira mientras trata de asimilar la idea y al final se acerca a él para unir sus labios a los suyos sellando así su promesa y su amor._

_-Por favor cuídate, si algo te llegara a pasar no sabría que hacer…_

_-No importa la situación en la que me encuentre, daré todo de mi para regresar contigo. Es una promesa._

_Fin del flashback._

Al recordar esto se levantó nuevamente mientras tomaba el colgante y lo guardaba dentro del bolsillo de su solapa, la energía de la nave había caído a un veintisiete por ciento y los motores empezaban a fallar así como la energía de las secciones que aún estaban en pie, el panel central había recibido daños y empezó a revisar con rapidez el nivel de energía el cual lo alarmo pero no se daría por vencido hasta poner a salvo a sus hombres, del panel principal comenzó a introducir comandos los cuales comenzaron a abrir el centro del puente de mando mostrando una complicada estación de combate en la que podía distinguirse un guante mecánico algo grande y tosco el cual se colocó y empezó a cargar con electricidad producida por su cuerpo, cuando lo cargo lo suficiente lo introdujo en una hendidura la cual comenzó a suministrar energía a la nave para ganar tiempo aunque no serviría por mucho debido a los daños que había recibido.

-Aquí el coronel George Whiteman capitán de la nave Aurora, por favor… ¿alguien puede escucharme?, - nuevamente recibía estática y silencio por el comunicador hasta que sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

-(Aquí el Dulce reino Capitán, lo escuchamos fuerte y claro)

-¡Gracias a las estrellas!, hemos recibido mucho daño durante la defensa y no creo que el Aurora resista otro impacto directo, mi tripulación esta lista para ser evacuada pero necesito ayuda con esas cosas que están afuera o los mataran antes de que puedan estar a salvo. Solicito fuego de cobertura para protegerlos, - George esperaba impaciente la respuesta por parte del reino al mismo tiempo que empezaba a desviar energía al frente de la nave para cargar las baterías del Gyross, antes de caer les daría con lo último que le quedaba.

De vuelta en la sala de guerra la Bruja cazadora esperaba que Bonnibell diera la orden para desplegar la ayuda pero ella seguía absorta en su mundo, Gaia se acercó a ella y la abofeteo con fuerza arrojándola al suelo para sorpresa de los presentes mientras se acercaba a ella muy molesta. No era la única con miedo sobre lo que pasaría una vez que la barrera se desvaneciera y no dejaría que eso nublara su juicio en un momento crucial como este donde necesitaban estar más centradas que nunca para la toma de lo que serían las ultimas órdenes y así evitar su inminente final.

-No eres la única asustada y devastada Bonnibell, hay muchos que están sufriendo y tienen miedo de lo que pasara, ¡no puedes dejarte caer ahora cuando más te necesitamos!, - las palabras de Gaia parecían haber regresado a la realidad a la soberana del Dulce reino quien comenzaba a levantarse con ayuda de ella, aun se veía algo de duda en su mirada pero esta se despejo cuando Lucy entro y se aferró a ella mientras temblaba por el miedo.

-…Mentita, contacta a las divisiones aéreas.

-Si mi Lady, atención brigadas aéreas este es un llamado de la princesa para los líderes de escuadrón.

-(Aquí el capitán Jelly bean de la brigada Regaliz a la escucha princesa, estoy con los otros líderes y estamos conscientes de la situación en el exterior así como de la transmisión recibida de esa nave, mi brigada se ofrece a salir en ayuda si lo autoriza princesa), - Bonnibell estaba sorprendida de que sus soldados se hubieran ofrecido mucho antes de pedírselos pero no era para menos, si alguien ajeno al reino era capaz de defenderlos hasta el final como ese capitán Whiteman ellos no ignorarían su llamada de auxilio.

-¿Sabe los riesgos de esto no es así capitán?..., - ella estaba consciente de que era un suicidio pero admiraba su determinación. Sin embargo se necesitaría más que eso para convencerla.

-(Si princesa, lo sabemos y por eso deseamos lo autorice. Este es nuestro reino y no dejaremos que ningún aliado caiga), - Bonnibell respiro profundo mientras veía a todos a su alrededor los cuales solo esperaban que ella diera su aprobación.

-…Brigada Regaliz puede proceder les daremos apoyo con los cañones de las murallas. Mentita contacten con esa nave e informen que la ayuda va en camino, -Después de dar las indicaciones se retiró al balcón superior para continuar observando el combate no sin antes decirle a su mayordomo que activara a los Guardianes de la promesa Real ya que algo le decía que ellos serían necesarios en este momento.

En el Aurora las cosas empeoraban con la perdida de uno de los motores que había sido dañado con la embestida, las baterías del Gyross ya estaban completamente cargadas pero con el impacto el sistema de enfriamiento colapso por completo. Solo contaba con tres rondas y hacer uso del último sería un peligro debido al sobrecalentamiento producido por cada disparo, George comenzó a abrir las compuertas centrales y de ella emergía un cañón de energía elemental. El primero en su tipo y por lo tanto peligroso al ser un arma en fase de prueba, poco a poco la energía comenzó a correr por el cañón mientras un par de turbinas comenzaban a acumular la energía para el primer disparo del Gyross. El plan de George en ese momento era tratar de diezmar a las criaturas que ya dominaban el cielo y así lanzar los pod´s para mantenerlos a salvo, cuando el panel central le indico que el cañón estaba listo realizo el primer disparo el cual ilumino brevemente el cielo dejando una espectro multicolor hasta impactar en una de las criaturas aladas haciendo que se creara una gran explosión eléctrica la cual liberaba poderosos rayos de tal magnitud los cuales barrieron con la mayoría de esas bestias pero debido al estado de la nave el panel principal se quemó haciendo más difícil la tarea de George, ahora necesitaba a alguien que guiara al Aurora mientras él estaba en la estación del cañón.

-Celeste tenía razón en decir que nunca piensas cuando las cosas se ponen feas.

-¡¿Pero qué demo..?! , ¡¿Qué haces aquí Miranda?! , - George no sabía si estar molesto o completamente furioso, frente a él estaba uno de los niños del orfanato donde Celeste trabajaba cuidándolos. Miranda una adolecente de casi dieciocho años de piel color cian y cabello Magenta se encontraba frente a el mientras le sonreía esperando le tuviera clemencia pero en ese momento la radio comenzó a transmitir.

-(Nave Aurora este es el escuadrón Regaliz del Dulce reino respondiendo a su llamado para brindar fuego de cobertura y ayudar en la evacuación de su tripulación, ¿me escucha?).

-…Fuerte y claro, necesito que escolten los dispositivos de evacuación que soltare en unos momentos, he reducido el número de enemigos aéreos así que debe ser más fácil ahora…Miranda…no apruebo esto que hiciste ya que deberías estar en la academia pero necesito tu ayuda para pilotar el Aurora, debemos destruir el cañón de esa fortaleza a como dé lugar antes de que dispare contra el reino, - la adolecente solo asintió mientras se dirigía al timón y esperaba las ordenes dejando a un preocupado George el cual tendría que rendirle cuentas a su prometida si algo le pasaba.

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla las tropas Darker habían presenciado el disparo al igual que Sarem quien comenzaba a molestarse por lo ocurrido mientras dirigía su mirada hacia los héroes que mantenía encerrados bajo su barrera oscura, con un movimiento de su mano la desvaneció liberándolos mientras volvía a acercarse a ellos con tranquilidad confundiendo al grupo el cual estaba preparándose para cualquier sorpresa que pudiera venir.

-¿En serio creen que me preocupa lo que ustedes pueden hacer?, son tan patéticos que no perdería mi tiempo peleando con ustedes pero deberían alegrarse, mi Emperatriz en persona vendrá a ver como destruimos este reino.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura Sarem?, - Finn se sorprendió cuando su esposa se dirigió a ella como si fuese una mujer, cuando intento preguntarle a la otra chica ella solo le dijo "te sorprendería si la vieras".

-¡Oh querida Freya!, me gusta que seas así conmigo no sabes lo mucho que lo aprecio, deberías dejar a tu esposo y venir conmigo.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta Sarem, ¿Cómo sabes que la Emperatriz misma vendrá aquí?, - la paciencia de Freya estaba llegando a su límite con las insinuaciones de su adversaria la cual se acercaba más a ella mientras la armadura comenzaba a desvanecerse mostrando a una hermosa joven de piel pálida y cabello negro, sus ojos oscuros con pupilas rojas contrastaban con unas extrañas marcas negras que le daban una apariencia tenebrosa sin mencionar la lúgubre sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro, lo más extraño era su ropa la cual dejaba al descubierto varias partes de su cuerpo y se movía a voluntad ya que estaba hecha del mismo material de la capa.

-La respuesta a tu pregunta está ahí de pie Freya, ¿O es que acaso tienes problemas para ver lo que hay a tu alrededor?, - en ese momento les señalo una figura la cual estaba a unos metros de ellos observando el reino con una mirada indiferente, físicamente era de la misma estatura de Freya a diferencia de Sarem quien era más pequeña pero lo más notoria era la frialdad que reflejaba con su mirada. Su vestido era del mismo material pero infundía más miedo ya que algunas partes formaban una especie de alas de demonio las cuales se veían enormes casi como lo que hizo su hijo cuando se interpuso entre ellos y el Darker que los ataco en su hogar.

-¿Qué es lo que ella busca aquí?, ¿Cuál es el motivo de que estén aquí realmente?, - Sarem solo comenzó a reír mientras se colocaba de espaldas a ella y la tomaba de los hombros mientras le daba un pequeño masaje, Finn solo podía observar pero no entendía por qué ella estaba tan obsesionada con su esposa al grado de no levantar ni un dedo para pelear.

-Francamente invadirlos y conquistarlos es algo tan trillado para mí, con solo abrir la puerta para ir a donde me plazca me es suficiente pero ella tiene otros planes en mente así que no me quejo. Mientras pueda ir a donde quiera no me importa lo que ella decida hacer, - antes de que pudiera hacer otra pregunta la ninfa nocturna se adelantó ya que desde el ataque a Paldor noto un comportamiento extraño y deseaba salir de dudas.

-¿Qué es lo que ustedes buscaban en Paldor Sarem?, sé que el pueblo no tiene nada de interés para ustedes pero parecían muy interesados en algo.

-Te diste cuenta sacerdotisa, nuestras ordenes eran buscar y eliminar al hijo de la Luz para evitar que volviera a sellarnos dentro de la puerta pero parece que dejo el pueblo hace mucho, - cuando Freya escucho a quien buscaban se puso furiosa y tomo las muñecas de su adversaria mientras la veía con furia directo a los ojos y comenzaba a emanar llamas.

-¡Jamás dejare que le hagas daño a mi hijo!, ¡¿me escuchaste?! , - Sarem solo movió su cabeza en señal de confusión a lo que ella le había dicho sin entenderlo, Freya al ver su reacción pensó que se estaba burlando de ella y la envolvió en llamas olvidando un detalle…

-En verdad amo cuando eres ardiente conmigo, ¿acaso olvidas que a mí no me afecta el fuego o cualquier otro elemento?, no tengo idea de que tenga que ver ese niño y ni me importa.

-Como si no supieras que Eliot es el hijo del héroe de la luz y la heroína de la noche Sarem, no dejare que te le acerques.

-…ja…ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, eres tan divertida cuando te lo propones…Red es a quien buscamos y sobre tu hijo, bueno, espero que hayas tenido tiempo de despedirte de el ya que su madre ha venido a reclamarlo, - esto dejo en shock a ambos padres los cuales se sorprendieron con lo que ella dijo, la verdadera madre de Eliot había venido por el pero… ¿Quién era?

-… ¿Quién es su madre?, ¿acaso la conozco?, - algo dentro de ella parecía saber la respuesta pero quería confirmarlo, así la chica oscura solo le sonrió mientras desviaba la mirada a donde estaba la Emperatriz la cual no se había movido en lo absoluto observando a lo lejos una figura oscura la cual combatía ferozmente una gran cantidad de sus soldados protegiendo con gran determinación el reino que ella estaba por arrasar.

-Pronto estaremos juntos hijo mío, y contigo a mi lado nada se interpondrá ante nosotros…

**Eso es todo por el momento y gracias por leer, recuerden si tienen preguntas y comentarios serán bien recibidos.**


End file.
